Dominance
by Guynelle
Summary: Hermione has a little girl now, and she adores her with all her heart. She reunites with Viktor, but, there is something in the way...Based on 'Books Fal Opn'. I have his/her consent and permission to use the storyline. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Remembering the Nightmares

Hermione was 21 years old, and a three year National Hero. She had been one in the small handful to defeat Voldemort, the man who had been terrorizing the world for over twenty years. He had been gathering strength over the last four years before his death, and had been almost impossible to defeat.

His followers, the "Death Eaters" had been his worshipers and dirty-work doer's. They were the ones to do his lesser jobs, and in turn they could wreak havoc all they wanted. Unfortunately, being the only woman on Voldemort's most wanted list was her doom. Death Eaters, even though she was under immense protection, found her. She was kidnapped with Ron, one of the worst and scariest days of her life. She was left pregnant by the handsome blonde one, much to her horror. She had only been seventeen years old, a child herself, and was going to be giving birth to a child.

The Death Eaters gave her no mercy.

The Death Eaters had been smart about keeping Hermione's and Ron's kidnapped location unknown. They returned them to their original spot when they were finished with them. Harry and Ron had comforted her they best they could, and when she spoke again, she told them that she didn't blame them for anything. She knew though, that they blamed themselves entirely for not protecting her better. They had spent some serious money on her, she knew, in trying to make them feel better about the entire thing. However, they didn't feel any one bit better. She was thankful however, that she had made it out alive. When she found herself wandless in a group of Death Eaters, and on the most wanted list, she thought she was a goner.

Hermione sighed, and rolled over in her sleep. Aurora, who was watching a muggle children's movie, made no motion to wake her mother as she normally napped during Aurora's short T.V. time. Hermione dreamed between memory-nightmares, 'most people have bizarre nightmares. I have real nightmares of my past. Huh…However, some good did come out of one.' Hermione slightly smiled, even though asleep.

Aurora Molly Granger was the light in Hermione's lonely life. She loved her little three year old with all her heart, and never once pushed her away for the way she had come into the world. Hermione's mother had pressed her own daughter to have an abortion when she was told of the unwanted pregnancy, but Hermione firmly said 'No Way.' An innocent little baby could not be punished for the way they were conceived was Hermione's view on the subject. So, Aurora Molly Granger was born at 7 months, 3 weeks developed in mid October. She was loved from day one, and every day since then.

Hermione had only been seventeen years old, but she was strong-minded and determined to be a good mother to her baby. She purchased, with unknowing help from her best friend Harry Potter, a tiny muggle cottage in Edinburg, England. Harry had convinced the muggle owner to allow him to pay for half the price of the home, and for the owner to put it on the market this way for only Hermione. She had thankfully chosen the particularly home, and had paid for it with her muggle college savings, the original cost of the home was around 95,000 British pounds. It was only 930 square feet; a kitchen-dining area- living room, one small bath room, and a medium-sized bedroom, divided diagonally with a sheer blue curtain with silver stars. It was very close to her father's home, only a few blocks away. He was always willing to baby-sit Aurora for Hermione, as almost everyone was.

After Hermione had been impregnated, he divorced his wife, as she would not accept a daughter who was a witch, and a seventeen year old unwed mother. Hermione had always loved her mother, but felt it best that she cut ties with her. Mrs. Granger had her memory erased (willingly) by her own daughter, and soon afterwards moved to France with her new husband. She knew nothing of Aurora, or the magical world, or that she had had a daughter and a husband at all. It pained Hermione to receive the occasional letters from her mother as a loose friend, however, she knew that this was best, and left it be.

During the first few months after Aurora's birth, Hermione worked with Luna Lovegood on the main articles for the "Quibbler" from home, where Luna generously overpaid Hermione, saying that as the newspaper was doing better than ever (now that the information was fascinating and actually true) she could afford to pay Hermione twice what she was supposed to be being paid. Still, it was just enough to pay her electricity, phone, water, food, pricy currency exchanges, and clothing for the rapidly growing Aurora, once a month trips to see the European sights with Aurora, and gas for her small muggle car. She had to save up for Aurora's birthdays, as children's most wanted gifts were rarely on sale. Aurora got plenty from her grandparents and many aunts and uncles from Ron's family, but beginning her third birthday things she started to ask for gifts from her mother also.

Hermione sighed in her sleep again, unwanting to think of the next dream shortly after being left pregnant. She and Ron had been dating for close to 4 months at the time, and the relationship had been downhill fast after their kidnapping. He was the only one, besides the Death Eaters and select Weasleys, who knew exactly what happened that awful, terrifying day. He knew how to comfort Hermione in a way no one else possibly could, but it was still too much for Hermione. She broke the relationship off after two or three weeks, when she found out she was pregnant. Ron and she hadn't been friends at all during her pregnancy, but after Aurora was born, they were the best of friends again.

Hermione dreamed, only one more to go… she thought of the day that Draco Malfoy encountered her in Diagon Ally with Aurora at about 2 years old. Her white-blonde hair, blue-slate eyes, and alabaster skin were enough for him to see the truth. He had looked directly at Aurora and known immediately whose child she was, as he was a Death Eater also. His cousin's child. He snickered at Hermione, passing her and whispering a foul word as he walked by. A muggle word, mind you. Then, she encountered him again in Gringotts bank again that afternoon. He had told Aurora that she was a waste of space and the daughter of a -----, and spat on Hermione. Even though his family was all gone, Draco behaved as though he was the king of the world. He had no idea that she would relay this information to Ron, a fellow national hero who could get away with murder charges on his homeland, and Draco would only the next day be dead.

Ron inevitably had to go to court for this, and was let off. Their attorney provided evidence of Ron knowing that Draco was still in the band of Death Eathers, and Ron was let free. Draco's entire family was either in prison or dead or blasted off of his family tree. So, his aunt Tonks (blasted off the family tree), who was full on Hermione's side, was his defendor in court. She did a fairly decent job of defending him, but everyone knew that Ron would win as Draco had still been a worshiping Death Eater even after Voldemorts downfall, and Ron was a national Hero.

Hermione woke at this, as the dream was finished. Her daughter was completely unknowing of her mother's unshed tears, and Hermione kept it that way. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to work or bring Aurora to her day care provider, Madame Hildebridge, an elderly witch who was Aurora's teacher for 5 hours during the days Hermione worked with Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting the Day that Would Begin a Journey

Hermione began to make brunch for the both of them, tiny egg omelets and an English muffin with butter and jelly, with a side glass of pumpkin juice.

Aurora smelled her mother's cooking, turned off the T.V, and raced into the kitchen to ask questions, her favorite past time. She was one of the smartest little children Hermione had ever met, and had a daily discussion with her mother, which always left the both of them giggling.

"Mama, where do eggs come from?" the beginning of today's discussion.

"Chickens, silly. You already know that one," Hermione silently laughed at her daughters favorite past time.

"Where do chickens come from?" Aurora asked, giggling. She knew that she would crack a laugh out of her mother in a few more questions.

"They are born from their mother Chickens, you know that one," Hermione was finished with the breakfast, and was laying out the plates on the kitchen table. She cracked a giggle at this one.

"Where did the Chickens start at though?" Aurora was getting serious now. She stuffed her mouth with large bites of egg omelet between questions.

"They evolved from other birds," Hermione instantly regretted this, which would lead to another hundred questions during the day. She suddenly remembered that she had to go into London to pick up a baby shower gift for her best girl friend's baby show the next day. "Hurry and eat up, we have to go down to Baby's-R-Us today!" she hurried and ate her own food, as Aurora forgot the remaining ¼ omelet, ate a few bites of English muffin, and gulped down her pumpkin juice.

Hermione hurriedly dressed them both, turned on the Muggle alarm, and they were both off in Hermione's old car.

Harry had bought Aurora a child's antique muggle convertible on her third birthday, and had bought the same car in live-size for Hermione. It had been a toy for wizard teenagers, and was given away free to him by a neighbor. Harry and Hermione's father had restored it to its former glory, by magic. Harry only needed instruction from someone who knew how to handle muggle cars, as he was a child when he was introduced to floo powder. They had painted the 50's convertible in a light blue with silver trim, and had added magical features for extra protection.

While driving through the slow traffic of London, Hermione was bombarded with more and more questions. Some children were not ones to question the world around them, but Aurora definitely was. She was told to cease her questions as they walked through downtown, and especially in the baby store. Hermione had decided on the non-magical baby gift because if a charm on a baby toy was wrong, it could harm the baby. Hermione felt proud of herself, she only spent around 30 pounds on the gift, and it was all things that Ginny would need and most definitely use.

When they left the store, Aurora suddenly asked, "Where do babies come from?" with a giggle. She knew that this was something that made her mother nervously laugh and change the subject.

As she knew would happen, her mother nervously laughed. And chanced the subject as expected.

Since they were in London, and this was the closest place to buy needed things, they stopped by three or four different more stores. Shopping in muggle London was almost a comfort for Hermione, as she was often recognized in the magical world. She lived in a muggle part of England for precisely this reason, amongst others. But, we aren't to that part of the story yet. However, her bubble was busted when she forced herself, and Aurora, down to the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Ally. She was in desperate need for a new over-robe for the next day. She had gotten down to 120 pounds, which suited her nicely. However, this required a new wardrobe from her weight gain post-pregnancy.

While they were driving back home on a busy muggle London Street, Hermione saw an oddly-dressed man who startled her. He had a mop of wavy dark hair, dark complexion, high cheekbones, and piercing caramel eyes. He was standing in a book shop, and glanced at her, and then shock crossed his face as he realized who the young woman with the child was.

She quickly pulled over, and jumped out of the car in a flurry, almost forgetting Aurora. With her cheeks pink, she walked into the store briskly in hopes that the man was who she thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Friends

The man was none other than Viktor Krum, standing in a muggle book shop. As they walked in, Viktor (with his large build) took three steps over to them and was in front of them.

"Hermi-own, das es very vunderful to see you again!" He winced over his broken English, which was out of use until the previous day because of a Quiddich match in England. He was asked to go to the particular book store and buy an English-Bulgarian translating book, as the magical one in Diagon Ally did not carry one. The only female on the team was completely lost in England, as she only spoke a few words.

"Viktor, it is wonderful to see you, I…"

A small voice peeped up, and said, "Mama, who is the funny man in pajama pants?" Viktor went red when everyone, all of four other people, in the store almost bursted out laughing at this. The muggles wouldn't understand that he was a wizard; Viktor didn't understand that plaid pajama pants were very unusual to wear outside the house.

Before Hermione could reprimand Aurora, Viktor boomed out a laugh, and said, "Little munchkin, Vy name is Viktor Krum, Your mama and I know each other from long time ago." He leaned down to her level, and Hermione didn't hear what he said, but Aurora laughed at it, and the sales clerk told them to keep it down.

Hermione hadn't heard from Viktor since she had sent her final letter to him, as she was going into hiding with Harry and Ron and could not communicate with anyone. Then she had become pregnant, and the last thought on her troubled mind was to send a letter to her much-older Bulgarian boyfriend. She noticed that instead of looking like a gangly teenager, he looked like a pro-soccer player. She remembered the young witches who followed him around while he was still in the awkward phase; she felt pity knowing that he had to be downright stalked now.

Then quickly left the shop and Hermione drove them back to the entrance to Diagon Ally.

'I swear, I have gone in more circles today than I ever have with my sense of direction.'

The entire way, Viktor and Aurora talked about the small car, as Viktor had never ridden in a car, and how Aurora lived between the muggle and the magical world. Every time Hermione looked in her rearview mirror, she saw the two of them laughing and carrying on about something.

They all walked into a small Café, where they were suddenly bombarded with fans of Viktor's. Aurora was scared by the horde of people asking for his autograph, and started to cry. Hermione tried to pick her up, but with her purse and shopping bag it was difficult. Viktor felt bad for causing the munchkin to cry, so he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Aurora shouted at the obnoxious horde, "that's enough, my mommy and her boyfriend need some alone time!" Hermione and Viktor were mortified at this, but surprisingly everyone left them alone afterwards.

Hermione wanted to be annoyed at Aurora, but she was quickly laughing and talking with Viktor and forgot the embarrassing occasion. When the more serious discussion came along about the war and why she wasn't able to talk for so long, Viktor treated Aurora to ice cream, and a moving coloring book the café happened to have behind the counter top. They stayed there talking and catching up for the entire evening, without realizing that people were occasionally stopping at the window and gossiping about the famous pair and the little child in the middle.

Hermione couldn't help but notice his new look; it suited him much better than the old cropped hair and gaunt eyes. He had definitely grown up since she had last seen him, that was for sure.

Viktor suddenly looked sad, and said solemnly, "I am sure zat you hustband is vaiting on you, is getting late." He began to slide off of the café stool when Hermione said:

"I do not have a husband, Viktor. It's just me and Aurora," Hermione said, with a sad smile. Viktor looked almost happy at this revelation for a split moment, and Hermione wondered again, for the third time that evening, if the famous Quiddich player still had feelings for her. He slid right back onto the chair and resumed conversation.

"I am sorry vor jumping to conclushins, Hermi-own. I just ass-oomed…" Viktor had a troubled look on his face when he counted Aurora's age back to being conceived during the time Hermione was in hiding. He jumped to the conclusions again, that Hermione had been taken advantage of by one of the men she went into hiding with, and was left pregnant and without a husband.

"It is alright, Viktor. However, this one is getting to be quite sleepy," Hermione said, nodding towards the small blonde head drooping between them, "How about we get together again another time? How long do you plan to stay in England?"

"The Quiddich match is tomorrow, so I vill ve leafing on Monday morning vor Mexico…" He said with a sad sigh. Hermione looked disappointed, but did not know what to say. Then he brightened up and said, "I know, I haff family tickets, you could haff them? Is small box for only family and close friends of opposing team. Mama and Papa are not coming to game, too busy and England is far." He looked like a child asking for a ridiculously expensive gift. Hermione almost giggled and kissed him, but she suddenly felt a pang looking at the powerful Quiddich player. 'He is just like Dramilious, with different hair and skin.' She shook her head, and mentally kicked herself for the thought.

"We would love to come, except that we will have to come late due to another engagement…" Hermione couldn't miss Ginny's first baby shower, she was her best friend, and was a pregnant red head. MOST definitely not someone you wanted to make angry.

"Of course, I understood." Viktor smiled. He couldn't believe that he had just run into the woman of his dreams. He looked down and said, "The munchkin is asleep, I vill carry her to strange muggle contraption," with that, he picked up the sleeping Aurora and walked out to the parked car. When he placed her in the car, he whispered something in Bulgarian in her ear.

"Tomorrow, Hermione. I vill see you." They stood on the sidewalk in silence, both wanting to say their departing words. The last time they had said goodbye when Hermione had visited him over the summer following her 4th year, they had shared their first and only real kiss.

"Tomorrow, it is." Hermione gave him a side hug, and scrambled towards her car.

As Viktor walked back to the Leaky Couldron and disapparated in to the lobby of his hotel, he thought of his former girlfriend. He had always assumed that she had found another boy her age, and had become so involved with him that she had no time for Viktor anymore. When he first saw the munchkin he confirmed this in his mind, and felt sad in realization that the love of his life had been snatched away by another man. But then Hermione said that she was not married… this made Viktor's blood boil. He knew that Hermione was not stupid; she must have been under the false pretense that many witches were under during the hectic war. Promises of forever-lasting love and such nonsense, never kept of course.

Or… he wouldn't think that. Sadly, he was exactly right.

Hermione drove home that evening, and after realizing that Aurora had been out all day since after brunch with no lunch and dinner and only sugary snacks, felt like a terrible mother. When they went into their little home, she immediately fixed up a large plate of mini American hamburgers and French fries, something she craved while she was pregnant. Molly Wesley, who Hermione had been living with when she was forced to leave hiding with Harry and Ron due to pregnancy, had thought this was the strangest thing for a woman to crave. None the less, she fixed Hermione these 'awful' American foods until Hermione learned to cook magical style.

Aurora woke up on the couch around 6:00, and after smelling the food in the kitchen, raced for the table.

"Mama is sorry she forgot about lunch for you baby, she won't forget again. When Mama sees Viktor for so long from now on she will make sure Aurora is doing something else, alright?" Hermione felt terrible for forgetting her daughter during her long catching-up with Viktor.

"But I like Viktor, I wanna go with you when you get to see my new Dad," Aurora said sleepily. The last word almost made Hermione choke, whenever Aurora inquired about her own father Hermione explained to Aurora she and Aurora's father were not meant to be together, and that was that.

"Viktor is only Mama's old friend, nothing else. He is not your new father, Aurora. You know that, Silly Goose." Hermione did her pained stretched smile again, and Aurora knew not to pursue the conversation.

"Ok, I am finished. I want to go put on my 'sleepers' now," Aurora yawned and slid down off of her chair. Even though it was still early in the night, the toddler was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiddich Match: England VS. Bulgaria

Hermione woke at 8:00 the next morning, even though she didn't have to leave until 10:00 to help Ginny prepare her house for the baby shower, which didn't start till noon. She knew that whatever she wore under her outer robe would be what Viktor would see her in for today's Quiddich match, and she wanted to impress him. 'Stop it Hermione, you know you are not in the position to be doing this!' she vehemently told herself. She had a child to think of, a child who needed stability and comfort. Not some la-dee-da boyfriend of her mothers in and out of her life.

'But Viktor really seemed to like Aurora…He didn't seem to mind that you were already tied down.' Hermione didn't know what to do about this. She admitted to herself that she still had old love for the handsome Quiddich player, and he seemed to be the same, but she was too big of an emotional wreck in the love department for that.

With enough thinking to herself, the bushy haired brunette took a quick shower, magically dried and calmed her normally large hair into pretty curls, put on light makeup, and put on her outfit (a blue-lace, short sleeved robe with white leggings) with her brand new outer robe. She hadn't been this dressed up in years, she thought sadly. Not since Harry's birthday…4 years before. Hermione had gotten used to her Mama look, generally no makeup and sweat pants.

By this time it was around 10:00, and she got Aurora awake and ready quickly. Breakfast was cinnamon toast today, one of Hermione's favorites. French bread, buttered, with cinnamon and sugar baked at 350 degrees.

They ate quickly, and with the extra fifteen minutes, cleaned up their little home. Aurora had forgotten the last few days to put her toys back into their rightful buckets, and this had resulted in the look of a ransacked Toys-R-Us.

Hermione had decorated her tiny living area with the original proponents of her Hogwarts common room, the new headmistress wanted all the common rooms redecorated and donated the furnishings from Gryffindor's to Hermione and her child's new home. This had been a pleasant surprise, and a gladly accepted charity. The only bedroom was Hermione's favorite room she ever had. She bought everything on sale in muggle stores, and then later bewitched them all. She took a silver curtain rod and extended it to fit the length of the room diagonally, and put a purple transparent material on it with golden stars. There were large frames with pictures of Hermione and Aurora blown up around the room, and swirly lamps to match the divider. Their beds matched; antique beds with purple and gold comforters. She bewitched the ceiling to have the night's sky over them, with lots of shooting stars flying about. It was definitely a little witch's room, but it made the two of them happy.

They side-a-long apparated to Ginny and Harry's home for the baby shower. As soon as they arrived, Ginny bombarded Hermione with a hug and Aurora with lots of kisses.

"Hermione, guess what!?" Not waiting for her to finish, "It's a girl! We are going to name her Lilly Vivian Potter, after Harry's mother. Isn't that exciting?" Ginny was exactly the opposite of what Hermione was when she was pregnant. Hermione was not angry with being pregnant, but she was scared and almost in a depressed state. Ginny was constantly happy, and dressed well, with beautiful maternity clothes. Harry was also by her side, an added bonus Hermione did not have.

Stumbling clumsily out of her memory, Hermione said, "Oh Gin, that's wonderful! I know you were hoping for a girl. It will be interesting to see if the baby has Red hair or Dark hair..." Hermione was always fascinated by genes. She knew that Aurora would have the fair hair gene because of Hermione's mother also being a blonde.

The two women chatted and decorated for awhile, while Aurora went into the back yard and played 'Kidd-Ich' with her Uncle Harry. He was one of the favorite people in her life, he let her use her mini broomstick at his home. Aurora's broomstick only went 4 feet above the ground, and had a safety feature of never allowing her to fall onto the ground at a normal rate.

When all the other women arrived, Hermione realized just that day how out of the Wizarding world she was. The only people who she ever saw outside of her occasional shopping trips (besides Viktor) were the Weasleys, Harry, and Luna. Occasionally she would be invited to a party at a friend's house, but she almost never went to them due to being so busy with Aurora. Arriving early was Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, and then arrived presicely on time were Parveti, Padma, Luna, Lavender, and about 4 other witches Hermione recognized but didn't remember names. They ate, opened gifts, gossiped, chatted about more serious matters like complications that might come with the baby, and shared the dullest stories. Ginny was obviously bored to tears by the end of it, she probably couldn't just let loose and talk in front of her mother. The other girls seemed to have the same problem… Hermione remembered that she had to be at the Quiddich game in two hours, and as she thought this Aurora came in covered in mud from waist to toe.

"Mama, I didn't mean to but Harry and I were having so much fun that we got all dirty while we were playing…" Hermione pretended to huff at this, but was silently greatful for an excuse to leave early.

"Its ok Aurie, lets get home and get you changed. I'm sorry Gin, I hate to bail on you so early, but I can't have this little munchkin putting more mud tracks on you carpet." Hermione felt bad for Harry, he was going to get it from his wife now.

With a quick goodbye, they stepped outside and apparated home.

"Mama, I really didn't mean to get dirty.."

"I understand it's alright. This is almost a good thing; we will be on time for the Quiddich match now!" Aurora's face lit up like a 1000 watt lightbulb at this.

Hermione quickly changed her out of the soiled pants and into a nice purple children's robe with a matching bow.

"Mama, how did the baby get into Aunt Gin's tummy?" She knew that her mother didn't like the subject much, but Aurora was dying know the answer.

This time, Hermione almost cried. She knew that she would one day have to explain the facts of life with Aurora, and then Aurora would ask who her father was, and then she would find out the horrible truth later on after that.

"Sweetie, we will discuss that when you get older, alright? That is not a subject for little girls," Hermione managed to keep a straight face this time.

"What about my daddy? I know that everyone has got one, and I wanna meet him…I asked Uncle Harry last weekend and he told me to only ask you." Aurora's eyes were almost to the brim with tears now. Hermione knew that she needed to be strong for this discussion, and refused to cry.

"Aurora, I am going to tell you something, and after I do, I don't want any more questions on this subject. Okay?" Hermione was debating for a few seconds… How do you tell a three year old that their own father was a bad man who never knew that they existed? She decided not to lie, which was a big mistake.

"Your father was… not a very good man." Aurora's face fell into pieces at this… Hermione thought, Plan B sounds good. "However, he cared about you enough to know that you were better off with your Mama. Baby, he wanted a good life for you, a life he couldn't give you. He loved you, but I just think its best that we don't go see him." Hermione knew that one day Aurora would be mad at her mother for lying to her as a child, but there was no other real way for Hermione to say the truth nicely. "He is far away, and when you get much much older we will talk about it again." Aurora seemed to get the message. Don't ask again or your mother might just break down completely.

"Alright Mama," and then threw herself at Hermione with full force. Hermione held her, just like that, for the remainder of the 30 minutes till they had to apparate to the Quiddich match at 3:00. In the mean time, she hummed Aurora's favorite song. Cinderella, by Steven Curtis Chapman. It was a song that kept Hermione going when she was pregnant, it kept her thinking of the happy times she would have as her baby grew up.

Hermione stood up, deciding she would have to eventually. Still holding Aurora, she heard a little voice squeak out, "I love you so much Mama," and it made her cry all over again.

They both straightened themselves up, used the restroom, and Hermione apparated them to the stadium. She had Aurora pull out the tickets for her, she loved how Aurora seemed to feel so important when she was allowed to retrieve things from her mother's handbag.

"Your seats will be 2a and 3a in the East Box, the Red one, Miss," the ticketmaster said most kindly to Aurora. He handed back the ticket stubs to Aurora and bowed, making everyone saw "How cute," or "Aw." Aurora giggled and curtsied, and made her way into the 'thing that went Wooooosh!'

This particular stadium had actually been a football field at one point, and had magically restored elevators inside it. The wizarding community was still unsure of this, but all the children loved them.

When they reached their box, Hermione quickly realized that she and Aurora were the only ones who spoke English, with the exception of the waitress. Waitress? Hermione quickly realized that this was the most expensive box for the opposing teams. So of course only the friends and family of the players used it, they were the only ones to afford it. She instantly felt awkward, and took their reserved table sat down. On the table was a note, saying:

**Hermione and Aurora, **

**Please stay in the box after the game, I shall meet you there. I hope you don't feel much bad about sitting amongst strangers who speak no English- **Hermone scoffed at this part-** but these were the only tickets I could obtain. I hope you enjoy the game as much as I will.**

**There is a 15 galleon tab with the waiter, please use it. If not, it will only go to waste and the British team will profit from it. At least order Aurora and yourself a Bulgarian tart, it is a favorite of mine. **

**Love,**

**Viktor**

**P.S: If anyone here gives you trouble, please let me know. **

Hermione blushed at this note, and quickly summoned the waitress over and ordered herself a glass of iced, sweetened tea and Aurora a glass of creamed milk.

"Mommy, why is everyone talking so funny?" Aurora whispered, giggling at the foreign language that sounded so strange to her.

"Well, all these people are from Viktor's homeland, Bulgaria. This is their language." Hermione noticed a small, dark haired woman's head snap up at this. She paid no mind, as she probably was friends with Viktor himself.

"Can you speak Bulgarian Mama? That would be pretty Groovy!" She picked up the seventies slang from her grandfather, who talked like he was back in high school sometimes.

"No sweetheart, I can't." This was a lie, Hermione remembered. She had bought muggle books on learning the language. Her Bulgarian was very broken, and she had to repeat it several times to be understood. However, she had wanted to impress Viktor, and had kept with it.

"Aw, well I wish you could tell the one-brow lady to quit staring at us…" Hermione half turned around again, and noticed the same dark haired girl looking at her oddly again. This time, she noticed that Aurora was right, she did have one eyebrow. The girl was absolutely beautiful, probably 24 or 25, but had the faintest signs of a uni-brow. High cheekbones, sleek dark hair, and piercing eyes reminded her of Viktor… This could probably be his sister. No, much too dainty-looking, and too short. Even sitting down Hermione could tell that the woman was not taller than 5'1'', and would probably be a model. This could be his girlfriend, she thought with a sudden bang. Hermione realized that she didn't ask Viktor if he had a girlfriend or not.

As she was in this train of thought, Aurora interrupted her with a loud slurping noise, signaling the waitress to fill up her glass of creamed milk.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the International Quiddich Semi-finals!" The commentator was the same bloke who had split their tickets, and acted like Prince Charming to Aurora. The cheering wasn't so loud as if they were in the stands, something Hermione hadn't even thought of. Aurora was normally bothered by loud noise, but thankfully Viktor had gotten the best seats. As soon as the commentator had begun, a glass screen had appeared in front of their box, making it feel even more expensive.

"Mama, I like these Quiddich matches!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too baby, now you have to hush because it is getting ready to start!"

As soon as she said this, Hermione noticed through a glare in the window the same woman leaning over to the man next to her and whispering something and pointing at Aurora. Hermione's blood pressure rose at this, wondering then if this was some Bulgarian reporter. The man whispered something back to her, and they both chuckled, almost the same as the Slytherins. Brushing this off, she decided she wouldn't look back once more, and she would have a darned good time if it killed the annoying woman.

The commentator was on a broomstick now, in the center of the field. He was pointing to a large advertisement box floating next to him, which had bewitched photos floating on the screen. Hair products, Quiddich stores, Wizard's bakerys, Sweet shops, ect… any large Wizarding franchise that had a store in England was advertised for the next 20 minutes. Aurora watched in awe, never having seen such magic. Only the ceiling in her bedroom was as neat as this, and her mother bewitched it every night for only them to see. Any other time, it had to be normal or else a muggle might break in and see it. They even had to apparate in only their living room, as the Ministry Officials had to come by and charm the heck out of the house to make it ok if a muggle walked in randomly and saw them doing magic or something of the sort.

As soon as he was finished, the teams walked onto the field. Hermione almost gasped, Viktor, at over six and a half feet tall, looked normal sized compared to the men he was surrounded by. She had always known from what Harry told her about Quiddich that the Seeker was normally the smallest one, and this proved it. They reminded her of the old videos of English wrestlers all puffed up on steroids, they must be on something she thought…

The captains shook hands, looking at each other like they were about the hit one another. Hermione had never seen Viktor look so vicious, it almost frightened her.

"Mommy, Viktor looked at that guy like he could have Weasleyed him!" Aurora exclaimed, much to the Bulgarian's annoyance.

"Sweetie, please whisper from now on," Hermione had a bad feeling that Aurora and herself might be asked to leave the high-class box if she keep yelling out amongst the wealthy men and women.

"Okay, Mama," Aurora whispered back.

They whistle blew right after this, and Aurora was back to being mesmerized again.

Hermione almost jumped when the waitress showed up beside her with binoculars on a gold trey for her and Aurora. She felt her face go hot with embarrassment at this, once again Viktor had outdone himself. The binoculars were probably 20 galleons apiece, which was around 50 muggle pounds each. Wizards money ran differently from muggle money, but this was still a lot of money.

Hermione quickly adjusted Aurora's children's sized binoculars and handed them to her, and then adjusted her own. She caught sight of Viktor, who was already sitting mid-air staring hard into almost nothing. She remembered something Harry told her, Viktor could catch the snitch in 20 seconds, but the other teams were so advanced that they knew where the snitch was also and did anything to keep him from it.

With every goal the Bulgarian's made, she cheered along with everyone in the box. Hermione smiled at this, she was secretly going for the Bulgarians also, only because Viktor had given the tickets, she liked him, and she knew hardly anything about Quiddich besides that.

The Quiddich game started to bore her after about 15 mintues, so she put down her binoculars and did as Viktor wrote her to, grudgingly, and ordered the tart for Aurora.

When the waitress came back with it, she could see everyone behind her ogling at it, and she quickly figured out why. It was 9 galleons, the price of an entire meal at an expensive restaurant. Most parents in England of magical children did not spend so much on their children's meals. 20 galleons was ridiculous for a tab for one evening of refreshments and sweets, she had probably only spent 9 galleons and 10 sickles.

Suddenly, Viktor went into a dive starting way above the field, he plummeted towards the ground almost vertically upside down. The British seeker followed the same route, thinking that Viktor knew where the snitch was so early in the game. Hermione's heart hammered as she saw that Viktor went faster and faster as he went towards the ground, with no hint of letting up. Aurora was yelling at this point along with the other Bulgarians in the box. At the very last second, only about three feet from the ground, Viktor finally let up and turned from the ground. Unfortunately, the British seeker kept going and crashed full-forced into the earth. The referee called a time-out and med-wizards ran onto the field. They hauled the seeker off the field after a minute or two of working to stabilize him, and the commentator came onto the field saying:  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Darreck Worthington is not terribly harmed, but will be off the field the rest of the game." All the British in the stands groaned at once, knowing that there was no back-up seeker for their team. Bulgaria had won the game, as there was no person on the British team to catch the snitch for them.

The British began their walk of shame, filing out of the stands by the hundreds. The Bulgarians behind Hermione and Aurora began to talk to one another as though nothing had happened, they were probably used to this. With three World Cups in the last decade, they seemed quite non-surprised by this easy defeat in 30 minutes. However, they had to play out the rest of the game which lasted all of another 10 minutes, when Viktor caught the snitch just before the scheduled half-time.

Aurora cheered with the Bulgarians, and a few of the women in the box seemed to want to say she was adorable, but did not know how to do so in English.

The Bulgarian Minister of Magic apparated into their box just as Viktor's team was marching up the staircase, to hand them the trophy to them.


	5. Chapter 5

When Viktor entered the room, he lost all his agile coordination and walked like a duck when he saw Hermione and Aurora sitting there. They had both dressed for the occasion, this made his heart flutter. He noticed the half-eaten tart and binoculars and felt quite pleased that Hermione had done as he asked. As he looked around the room, he noticed with a sudden jolt that his ex-girlfriend was there… Dzijulia. They had dated loosely for almost a full seven months till he finally forced himself to break it off with her. A beautiful model witch, she was; a faithful girlfriend, not so much. He thought with fear that she had threatened Hermione or Aurora, as she was that type of wicked. But, he gladly remembered that Dzijulia didn't speak one word of English.

"…" The Bulgarian minister made a short speech as he handed over the trophy to Viktor, the one who won the game. All through the speech, Hermione noticed, Viktor stared at the dark haired woman with an odd, fearful look on his face. He glanced at her once, then back at the woman.

Hermione reminded herself not to jump to a conclusion, which was the Daily Prophet's job. She remembered all the awful lies that it printed about her, Harry, and Viktor back in her fourth year, and learned a valuable lesson not to assume things like this.

"Mama, that lady is staring at you again," Aurora whispered, sounding almost alarmed.

"It's ok, sweetie. The people here probably think that its pretty weird for a couple of British people sitting in the Bulgarian box," Hermione said, almost calmly.

The minister finished, and Hermione stole another glance at the woman. She looked innocent enough, but then again, so did Rita Skeeter.

Viktor sauntered over to them, and plunked down into a chair, "Little miss munchkin, Aurora, you enjoyed ze game, no?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"YES mister Viktor! It was amazing!" Aurora leapt out of her chair and into his lap, which set off the reporter that Hermione hadn't noticed. There were two or three bright flashes as he tickled her and she screamed with laughter, and all the Bulgarians roared with laughter at the sight. Even the woman Hermione was worrying about was doubled over laughing at the sight of Viktor tickling the little girl. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye the women and the man she was with walk out of the room holding hands, and she let out a sigh.

"Hermi-own, you enjoyed match too?" He said with the same hopeful child look as when he asked her to take the tickets in the first place.

"Yes, Viktor. It was fantastic, especially when you did that wonky faint thingy," Hermione blushed knowing that she probably didn't know what in the world she was talking about.

"Wronski Feint was fantastic? I do that almost every game," Viktor seemed pleased that she knew something about Quiddich.

Viktor either didn't notice or care the Bulgarian reporter, and after the tickling fest was over he was telling jokes about his Wronski Feint to Aurora, making her laugh again. Within a few minutes everyone had left the box except the Minister, who Viktor felt it was necessary to introduce Hermione and Aurora to.

"Hermi-own, this is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic," Viktor winced as the Bulgarian minister had no problems pronouncing her name. He relayed this information to the Minister in Bulgarian, throwing in Aurora's name.

"Da, Ms. Hermione Granger it is vunderful to meet your acquaintance. I half alvays vanted to meet the English national heroes. You served the vorld a good deed in the var." The Bulgarian minister looked to be almost in tears at this point. "And this beautiful young lady, how old is you now?" He all of a sudden turned into a jolly old grandpa, thankfully. Hermione didn't like remembering the war, she killed a person while two months pregnant. She wasn't in the same area that Harry and Ron were in, where Britans were killed left and right. She was in a backup-Auror room; she was only needed for the last minute or two before Voldemort's final downfall. She killed Bellatrix Lestrange and left a grotesque scar upon Aurora's father's face.

"Three Mister Bulgarian Minister, how about you?" Aurora asked innocently.

"Old enough to be your great-grand Papa, that's how old," the Minister replied. Hermione thought him to be around 75, not even remembering how old Dumbledore lived to be.

"Oh…so your 60 then," Aurora replied, as though she knew everything.

"Well, that was a right nice compliment, I am actually 93, Little Aurora," He said as though he was talking about his favorite candy.

"It was vunderful talking vith you Minister Ivanova, but I am vraid that Hermi-own has to leaf us," Viktor said, sending Hermione a wink.

"Ah, I see, well it was good meeting you Ms. Hermione, I hope to see you and Aurora again," With that, the minister walked out of the box and apparated with a POP!

Before anyone could say anything, Aurora announced that she had to use the restroom loudly.

Hermione asked, slightly embarrassed, "Viktor, where is the Loo?" not realizing that Viktor probably had no idea what a Loo was.

"Come again Hermi-own?" Viktor looked embarrassed, knowing full and well that his English needed some serious work. He intended to start practicing with his teammates, who were like brothers to him.

"The…Rest room?" Hermione was flushed scarlet at Aurora's dancing around holding her private part saying she had to 'pee' so bad.

"Ah, down that hallvay and to the left I belief," poor Viktor said with a blatant nervousness to his voice.

"Thanks," Hermione said, escorting the dancing Aurora to the restroom.

Viktor waited in the box, alone. The entire stadium was completely empty, and the elves had come out to clean it up. Viktor apparated to the Quiddich changing room, changed quickly while the women were in the bathroom, and almost splinched himself when getting back he was in such a hurry. He apparated to the end of the hallway, so as not to hurt Auroras little ears with the POP!

"Mister Viktor, where are yooooooooooooou!" came a little voice, enjoying the high ceilings and being allowed to be loud down the hallway.

Hermione and Viktor resumed her table again and started talking, and soon enough Aurora was asleep in Viktor's lap. Hermione noticed how she climbed into Viktor's lap so easily, and he held he like a little baby. She snoozed against his chest so cutely, Hermione almost squeaked with joy.

"Hermi-own..." Viktor looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I want to tell you somezing. In this box there was a voman, a voman I dated awhile back. We broke our relationship a few months ago, and she was angry at me a lot. She said somezing to you or Aurora?" He looked almost angry at the thought of the woman.

"No, Viktor. She didn't say anything," Hermione said reassuringly.

Aurora sleepily picked up her head and said, "Was it the pretty lady, with the one-brow? She kept looking mean at my Mama and me especially, and she made mad eyes with me when I said your name," and as soon as she said this her head plunked back down.

Viktor felt as though he could put his fist through a wall. Dzijulia had threatened a few of his harmless fan girls so badly that one had told the Bulgarian ministry officers. He felt almost certain that Dzijulia would do the same, for real this time, if she though that Hermione and Aurora were a threat to getting back with Viktor.

"Listen to me, Hermi-own," Viktor looked like he was pleading innocent on a guilty charge, "If she tries to contact you, for any reasons, tell me right away. She can be very vicious. She is a bit… messed with in the head." He looked truly worried at this, and almost in tears.

"You have my word, Viktor, I will inform you if she ever contacts me." Hermione said, disturbed. This woman must not be on all four cylinders if she scared Viktor so badly.

"Alright, and also…" Viktor looked even more uncomfortable, "when I dated a different girl, she would get the most obscene mail from fans of me…mostly crazy female fans. However, she would receive harmful jinxes in them, and once word gets out from Skeeter voman again that we are friends, I half bad veeling zat you might get the same treatment from crazy fans." Viktor was dead serious, but it almost made Hermione laugh.

"Alright, I will be more careful," Hermione answered honestly. She received mail through a paid service from the magical world, as she lived in a muggle area owls couldn't be bringing letters. She only read the mail from Ginny, Harry, Luna, the Weasleys, the ministry, and a few old friends, anyways. "That must be awfully uncomfortable, I should take her home," Hermione said, even though it was easy to see Viktor almost enjoyed the little girl sleeping on his chest like a pillow.

"I no mind, Hermi-own," He winced again at his inability to say her name correctly.

"Just as well, the elves are waiting on us," Hermione pointed out to the stands underneath their box and Viktor spied the house elves sitting there, waiting on the last three occupants of the stadium to leave.

"Ah, I suppose your vright," Viktor said, sighing. He still carried Aurora, as he didn't want to see his two favorite girls leave. They walked down the hallways, down the elevator, and into the lobby where Hermione and Aurora had turned in their tickets, talking and laughing all the way. When Viktor went to hand over Aurora to Hermione, Aurora started crying about how she didn't want to say goodbye to Viktor again.

"I want Viktor to come home with us, can't he Mama?" She said with tears in her eyes. "I want to eat pizza with him, and I want to watch Princesses with him, and I want you to kiss him,'' at the last part Viktor and Hermione wanted to agree with her, but turned extremely red instead.

"Baby, Viktor has to go home to Bulgaria and get a good nights rest, he has to go to another match tomorrow," Hermione felt bad, but knew that he had a crazy schedule that required lots of rest, and didn't require eating muggle junk food and watching children's movies. Aurora went on like this, practically choking Viktor, and then Viktor intervened by saying:

"Viktor vill apparate the munchkin Aurora home, and if Mama vill permit, vill stay and eat strange food and do vatever munchkin like," He said with enthusiasm.

Hermione tried to tell him that he didn't have to do that, but he quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated them all to Hermione's house.

Aurora went and put on her 'Sleepers', and put in the new Rapunzel movie for her and Viktor to watch. Hermione watched from the kitchen area for the first 30 minutes, making the pizza. When that was done, she sat on the couch with them and enjoyed it. Viktor sat on the end, with his arm on the back of the small-sized couch, unknowingly playing with Hermione's softened hair.

"Zis is the best muggle food I half ever had, Hermi-own," Viktor said, pleasantly surprised, "I would like to give my Mama the recipe, I zink she vould enjoy too."

"Sure, you wouldn't imagine how good it is with pepperoni on it," Viktor seemed to like the idea of this Pepperoni, whatever it was.

"Ah ha, the rabbit thinks he is a prince," Pure laughter erupted from Viktor, making the other girls giggle. Hermione thought, 'Rita Skeeter would have a stroke over this, she wouldn't even know where to begin.'

When the movie was almost over, they all stayed on the couch and had tickle fights. Apparently, Viktor was the 'tickle master' according to Aurora. Viktor and Aurora sat and made silly jokes at one another, and Hermione joined in occasionally. Aurora had decided that Viktor would make a good tag buddy, in their tiny little house. With Viktor so large in their little house, running around and laughing at one another lasted all of 15 minutes. By this time it was almost 8:30 anyways, and passed Aurora's bed time.

"Viktor, I hate to interrupt the fun, but Aurora has to be up early tomorrow and…" Hermione was interrupted by the Quiddich player.

"Say no more, Hermi-own, I will have the munchkin asleep with story told in less than 10 minutes. Prom-its." He said with a wink.

Viktor and Aurora came up with a mission, a race if you will, to be ready for bed in 5 minutes, or else the big boogie-woogies were going to get them if they didn't finish in time. So, Aurora had her bow out of her hair and put away, her teeth brushed, and her slippers put away in the closet in less than a minute. Then, while Hermione was trying to hold back a giggle, Viktor laid next to Aurora (in the tiny child-size bed) and told her a story about a Bulgarian Witch Princess, who had to obtain her magic wand before the age of twelve, or she was going to be cast away to the muggles. She never did obtain her magic wand, she was found by a handsome, poor muggle boy and they lived happily ever after. Before the story was finished, Aurora was asleep anyways.

Hermione had tears in her eyes when he was finished, this was her dream man being the best father-figure to her daughter, and he showed signs of liking her on top of it.

When Viktor was sure Aurora was sound asleep, he noiselessly got up and followed Hermione out of the room.

"Viktor, that was the sweetest thing you have ever done for me-" Hermione cut herself off, unable to continue without sounding like a hormonal Ginny.

"Is alvright, I had much vun today.. I vould like to see you again, Hermione." He wanted to add, 'as more than friends' but he didn't want to scare the young mother off.

"I would love that, and obviously, this one would love to also," Hermione said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the only bedroom.

Viktor chuckled at this, a deep rumbling in his chest. "Yes, the munchkin vould like much I think." He leaned closer to Hermione's ear, and said, "I vould like just as much, I think."

Hermione flushed scarlet at this, and said, "Your coach is probably wondering where you are…" at this Viktor looked almost alarmed.

"Yes, I must be leafing. Toke Noshte, Hermi-own." He quickly planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and said, "Is alright that I apparate out of Muggle house?"

With her still-red face, Hermione said, "Yes, the ministry fixed this house all up to be normal to muggles, they wont hear anything."

With that, he bear-hugged her, and whispered their old departing words.

When Hermione went to bed that night, had Aurora been awake, she would have asked her mother: Why in the world was Mama all red and grinning for no apparent reason?


	6. Chapter 6

Listening to bad news

When Hermione woke the next morning, even though it was early and she was tired, she was behind on her work, Aurora was cranky from the eventful day before and needed an early morning bath, and Hermione's hair was an absolute wreck from sleeping on it wet, she was extremely happy. She hummed old show tunes through making breakfast, this morning it would be buttery Grits, a small bowl of fruit, and a cup of orange juice.

Aurora noticed the change, her mother normally wasn't so happy till she was fully awake.

"Mama, Viktor kissed you last night, didn't he?" She said almost accusingly.

"Why, what makes you say that, darling?" Hermione always found it funny that her daughter could read her so well. She ate at a good speed, she still had to give Aurora a magic bath.

"Your normally not this happy till 11:00, you only eat fruit for breakfast when you get a pay raise from Mrs. Luna or when one of your friends says they are going to have a baby, and your wearing your pink fluffy slippers." Aurora giggled at how smart she was. She knew that Viktor liked her Mama, and her Mama liked Viktor a lot. It was so plainly obvious, even to a three year old.

"Well if you must know, he did. He kissed me on the cheek, and then he said Good Night." Hermione said, as if this was an every day thing.

All that was heard next was a high pitched squealing noise and then, "He is going to be your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Hermione blushed in response, then said, "Little girls who know too much always get into trouble, you know. But, I hope your right." The two girls giggled over the older man for awhile, and eventually Aurora said:

"Well, I was going to date him, but _I guess _you can have him." Hermione thought this was just the funniest thing she had ever heard, and would definitely be telling Ginny all about it.

They hastily finished breakfast, cleaned up the house, Hermione gave Aurora a magical-bath, a very helpful tool she discovered for babies. It wasn't quite as good as a real bath, but it was better than nothing. They both dressed, brushed their teeth, and Hermione used the calming spell on her hair again. She decided to make it a part of her morning routine from now on, as it made a world of a difference.

As they were about to apparate from the little house, a 'muggle' man walked up the steps and handed her a large sack of mail. Normally she would only have one or two letters at the most, one from her mother occasionally, and one from Harry, the Weasleys, or Luna.

Rarely did she have over three, and this was more like 45, plus the Daily Prophet. With a feeling of dread, she looked at the front page of it. There it was, the picture of Viktor tickling Aurora. And the article was done by, no doubt, Rita Skeeter. She looked at the headlines, something about questionable paternity of Aurora and a secret engagement forced from another pregnancy. Unwilling to tarnish her happiness, she dumped the mail into her Mary Poppins purse for later reading.

She dropped off Aurora at Madame Hildebridge's home in Hogsmeade, and then apparated to Luna's property.

When she arrived, there were Ministry officials swarming the place, and she noticed Harry there, as he was an Auror. As soon as she saw him, she knew instantly that it was bad. Tears streaming down her face, she asked him,

"What happened, Harry?" She knew it was coming before he said it.

"Hermione lets go sit down…" As soon as they were seated on a fallen log, Harry said with a grim expression, "Luna's father was killed last night. We think it was by old Death Eaters. I am sorry Hermione; I know you really grew to like him." She _had_ grown to like the senile old man. He was eccentric, crazy, and almost everything he said was complete rubbish, but she had a deep emotional attachment to him, as he (unknowingly) helped them to bring down Voldemort.

"Why Harry? Voldemort is dead, they are all locked up… why would they do this? Wait, where is Luna?" Hermione had another bad feeling coming when she saw the next look on Harry's face.

"They used the Cruciatus Curse on her, but they think she will be alright. She is just very upset about her father, as you can imagine. They also modified her memory of last night, & mind you, they didn't do a very pretty job of it. She thinks she is back in something like her seventh year at Hogwarts…" Harry trailed off. Hermione got the picture. He sat with her and held her for awhile, as their best friend would probably never be right again. This went on until they started talking again, without tears.

"Hermione, I think you're going to need a new job. Luna will be in no state to do The Quibbler for a long time…" He didn't want to say ever, but it was a possibility, "You know, the IQL is looking for med-witches. With your experience in the war, your grades at Hogwarts, and being a National Hero, they would hire you on the spot. Its great hours, you know. Ginny was going to do it until she found out she was pregnant." Hermione seemed to brighten up slightly. "All you do is sit in the shade, at the side of the pitch, and wait till one of them hurts themselves. Only during practices, too! They have other med-witches during their real games. The standard practice is during Aurora's pre-schooling hours, it would be perfect, 'Mione.' " Harry seemed to be under the illusion that she was worried about providing for Aurora, when in fact she was more worried about her friend. Her friend, not just her employer, may never be right in the head again. However, Harry was right. Hermione didn't have enough in Gringotts to stay out of work for long, and still make all of her payments in two weeks. She needed a job, and fast too…

"Your right, Harry. I am going to go home right now and send off a request for an application." Hermione said with a shaky smile. She knew she was no use amongst the horde of Ministry officials, and Luna was in no state for visitors.

Harry leaned over and hugged Hermione, saying, "This is going to be tough on us all, but we are here for you Hermione. Okay?" Sometimes Hermione couldn't believe how good Harry was to her, he was almost so unbelievably wonderful friend that he rivaled to Viktor…well, Hermione hoped that Viktor was more than a friend. But Harry was, and always had been, an amazing friend. Through school, when everyone disliked her for being smart, through her unwanted pregnancy with Aurora, and through the difficulties of being a young, single parent, he was just a gift from Heaven. 'Ginny had better be treating him right, is all I can say,' she thought with a smile.

Hermione stood up, and said, "Well, I am off to apply for the med-witch position. Wish me luck!" and she instantly apparated off the sight, not wanting to hear more about Luna's family.

When she reached home, she sat down at her table and just wept, and wept, and wept some more. Thankfully Aurora wasn't at home to see it, because her mother was not in a fit state for her little girl. When she eventually calmed down, she pulled out a potion to lift the depressing feeling that still hung around her. Secretly, she had a large stash after her encounter with Dramilious. Then, once she got passed the depressed stage that normally follows a young girl in the situation, she found out she was pregnant. The potion recipe was taken out again, and used sparingly as it isn't good in overdoses with pregnancy.

Hermione gulped down a half-cup of this pink liquid, and was instantly feeling hopeful and very positive that Luna would make a full recovery.

Then she sat down at the table and pulled out a book on writing formal letters (wizard style) and wrote:

Dear To Whom It May Concern:September 12, 2008

I am hoping to apply for the med-witch position; my resume is attached to this letter. Please send an application if you feel that I am qualified.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

_National Hero, International Qualified Med-Witch, Voted World-Wide Best Female Hero in 2005 WWIII, Mother of Aurora Molly Granger_

The book had said that personal touches were good to have, the interviewers remembered them by it. Hermione thought sourly, 'they will sure remember my name when they see it.' Almost every magical person knew the names: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and The Order of the Phoenix, Neville Longbottom, and anyone who helped bring the war to a well-deserved stop.

She sent the letter off, she had to drive down to the post office and fill out a special slip for the 'muggle' handler. The person who was actually informed of the wizarding world was a squib, whose name Hermione did not know.

When she was driving back to her home, she noticed a sizable hole in the roof of her house. The Dark Mark hovered there. She was instantly gripped with fear for Aurora, but then remembered that Aurora was at the day care. She knew she was in a muggle neighborhood, but felt that it was necessary. She performed a strong patronus, and sent it to Harry, where it would say:

"Hermione Granger, Immediate Danger at home!"

No sooner than 15 seconds of freaking out later 4 ministry officials were on the scene. They marched right into her house and before she knew it, spells were seen through the windows and doors. More and more groups of Aurors came as back up within minutes. She felt like a coward sitting on the corner, in her little car. However, it had been four years since she had really used her wand in defense. One doesn't remember all the things of that nature when it isn't used for so long. 'besides, who would take good care of Aurora if you were in no fit state to do so?' this was what always ran through Hermione's head when she had the urge to go and fight with Harry and Ron. She had a child now, and she had no Auror training like them. They knew what they were doing, she really didn't. She feared for Harry and Ron whenever she heard that they went into battles like this, as at least 1 or 2 Aurors a year were killed on the job. Hardly ever were they from Britain now, most of the less experienced or not as good Aurors were taken out in the final battle.

As soon as she about finished this thought, about 10 more ministry officials apparated into the muggle vicinity. Some of these were spreading out into the different houses; they must be obliviators…She thought with a pang that even though the obliviators knew what they were doing, they still were not immaculate. Every once in awhile you would hear that one of the spells went wrong and a muggle was (mentally) permanently ailed. Soon enough, her heart rate could calm down. The flying sparks and colors ceased inside her tiny home. Harry walked out first… with a painfully familiar Death Eater on a stretcher in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dramilious is Dead

Hermione almost croaked when she saw that Dramilious had been in her and her daughter's home. He was supposed to be locked away in prision!

Following Harry and Dramilious, three more aurors followed with Death Eaters on their stretchers. She recognized them from their pictures in the Daily Prophet, they were the four remaining Death Eaters who had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, but not put to death.

'This must mean that there was a large breakout from Azkaban…' Hermione shook with fear. There were only around 10 people left in Azkaban, as the new British Minister of Magic had ordered the rest dead. The remaining men had pleaded Vertaserum, and had told the Ministry very valuable information, and were promised not to be put to the kiss as long as they stayed in Azkaban.

The Death Eaters, dead or alive, were apparated away with wizards in pristine white robes. Harry spotted Hermione and went and sat with her in the car.  
"Hermione, this is going to be very hard to hear, so please stay calm and listen to me," Harry said, "The ministry officials have already gone and picked up Aurora, so she is safe, don't worry about her for now, you will see her in a little bit. We think that the Death Eater…" Harry winced, as he knew what Dramilious had done to Hermione, "Dramilious was looking for Aurora. Dramilious is dead, now. However, there are 6 more men looking for her. She is under the best protection a wizard can ask for." Hermione already had tears swimming down her face. "Hermione, the Ministry has a house inside of it, and we want to put inside it until the Death Eaters are caught. The other ministry officials suggested the Fiddilus Charm, but…" Harry didn't continue. Hermione knew that that one had a very painful flaw that Harry didn't want to talk about.

"Alright, but I want to see Aurora please," Hermione managed to choke out.

"Okay, but we will both go under questioning before we get to see her," and with that, Harry apparated them to the Ministry of Magic.

The next few hours were a daze for Hermione, all she could think was 'I want to see Aurora.' Harry had to go back and sort out things with Luna and Hermione's house, so he left quickly. Apparently the muggle in her neighboring house had fled when he saw the sparks flying from strange sticks, and he had to be tracked down quickly.

She was taken into a room in the highest part of the ministry, where she spent almost 3 hours being poked and prodded, questioned till she almost wondered if her name was really Hermione Granger, and given several different potions to make sure she wasn't enchanted to look like the mother of Aurora. They put her to sleep for a good hour of the process, and when she woke she found herself with a very uncomfortable something in her arm.

"Ah, I see you have awoken. Don't worry dear, that is a chip they put into your arm so that when you enter the house, it will recognize you. It is all for the safe of the little girl, you understand I am sure. Anyone without the chip who tries to enter will be sent straight to a prison room in another part of the ministry. Now, I need you to sign here, here and here." When she was finished signing, the witch helped her to her feet.

"When can I see Aurora?" Hermione asked, groggily. She noticed a large man sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, and gasped when she realized who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor hears the truth

"Viktor! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione was shocked to see Viktor, she had thought he would be in the middle of his game right at that moment.

"Hermi-own, the Vinistry vought that since I am so closely aviliated vith you, I should be temp-rarily in hiding vith you. The Death Eaters might come vor me first, looking for information about you. They already did me first, so, I am vaiting on you to get finished up so I can see the munchkin vith you." His accent never failed to make her giggle. Viktor took this as she was still loopy from the drugs the med-witch had given her, so he laughed along with her.

The med-witch said, "I think we are all done, if you want to proceed to the next room," and she pointed to a white door that appeared in the wall.

Viktor held her hand while walking across the room, and had one hand around her waist. She walked like his mother did when she was drunk, and his mother was very prone to running into doorways when she had too much to drink.

'Those two are more than friends,' thought the med-witch. Hermione hadn't recognized her, but she was the same med-witch who was there when Aurora was born.

Hermione walked into the last room, and surprisingly Ron was there with Aurora. She ran over to her daughter and embraced her.

"Mama, what's wrong? Ron and I have been having a fun time in the new house. He told me-" Aurora stopped abruptly when she saw the serious look on Viktor's face. Something told her that there would be a serious talk later on with her mother.

"Hermione, I am going to place a bond on the four of us. I am going to be your protector in the ministry. I will be in the protection house with you at all hours, in case an Undesirable (Death Eater) shows up. Once the bond is placed, there is no turning around." Ron looked strangely at Viktor for a moment, and then said, "You will not be leaving for Quiddich or anything of that sort. You will be in the protection house until _all _ the Death Eaters are rounded up. It could be months, Viktor." Ron didn't want to be rude, but the Quiddich star needed to understand that there would be absolutely no leaving the house till the Ministry of Magic deemed it safe for them to be released.

"The team has backup seekers that will haff my place till I return, and I will resume. He is no good, but we wouldn't go to finals anyvay, already lost 2 games. I want to be with Hermi-own," Ron choked back laughter at this, "and little Aurora. I am sure, vlease continue," He said most seriously.

A little voice piped up before Ron could continue, "Mr. Ron, why are we doing all this stuff?" Aurora asked innocently. She knew she would talk later, but she wanted answers now.

"Sweetheart, you and your Mama will talk about it later, Alright?"

"Ok."

Ron told them all to form a circle and hold hands, which Aurora just loved. He stood in the middle and chanted the spell, holding his wand parallel to his chest. There was a flash of blue light, and it was done. Hermione didn't feel any different, but knew better than to test it.

"The last occupants of this place were muggles who were forced into hiding, Voldemort's last living family. They lived here for years, so its pretty broken in. The little girls room Aurora has already laid claims on, so don't even try to go there." Ron smirked at the awe-struck pair. The 'house' was magnificent, it was the epitome of elegant British manors. 'Voldemort's last living family must have had some serious tastes' Viktor thought.

"Come on Mama, I wanna give you and Viktor a tour of the new house," and with that she grabbed their hands and led the way.

"This is the living room, this is the kitchen, this is the tea room, this is the dining area, this is Mama and Viktor's room-" Hermione choked at this room. It was absolutely beautiful, but more like an extremely expensive honeymoon suite. She quickly led Aurora out of this room, "This is my room, this is the bathroom, and this is the laundry room." Hermione internally groaned at the master bedroom. It was too small to split into two rooms, and she couldn't request another bed because the Ministry was already doing way too much for them for her to get picky. All of the closets were already full of clothes, in roughly their sizes, including Aurora's. It was muggle clothing, all lounge wear. "Oh yeah, and this is Mr. Ron's room," which was a small room, decorated as though an elderly woman had lived in it. The rose-pattern made all of them bust out laughing, and Ron's ears instantly went scarlet.

"Aurora, sweetheart, we need to go sit down and talk about your father," Hermione didn't want to do it, but it had to be discussed with the three year old. She would only tell the important parts, but Aurora needed to know exactly why she was being put into hiding with the Ministry. "Ron, why don't you go give the facts to Viktor," She gave him a stern look saying 'don't leave anything out.'

Hermione and Aurora went into the living room, and Aurora plopped down into Hermione's lap. She skimmed over that her dad was a bad guy who came to hurt Aurora today, but then he was killed and wouldn't hurt them anymore. Then she went on about the friends of Aurora's father, how they wanted to hurt Aurora, Viktor, and Hermione too, so they all had to go into hiding. Aurora looked scared, but Hermione assured her that no one could find them except Ron, and they were all going to be ok.

In the other room, Ron had forced Viktor to sit down and calm his nerves before he started to explain. He had done this before with the other members of the Order, and knew how it went.

"Viktor, I am sure Hermione told you already, but Harry, myself, and Hermione all went into hiding when we were supposed to be in our 7th year at Hogwarts. We were on the run from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, we were trying to find Voldemort's horcruxes,'' Ron paused, "We were on the run for around 5 months, when a group of Death Eaters caught up with me and Hermione, Harry got left behind as he was in disguise and was Undesirable Number One. Of the three of us, he was the one who didn't need to be captured, and Hermione and I agreed that we would go first if it came down to it." Ron paused again, knowing that the large Quiddich player would erupt like a volcano when he got to the bad part. As he predicted, he did. Thankfully Ron had remembered the silencing charm on the kitchen, so Aurora had no idea that Viktor was cursing in Bulgarian at the top of his lungs in memory of Aurora's father. Ron was thankful that he didn't speak Viktor's native language; the words were probably not very 'vunderful' to hear.

When Viktor was finished, he stalked off to the master bedroom to cry. The love of his life had conceived a child by…he didn't even want to think of it. He laid down on the bed and wept, thinking 'well, wouldn't Mrs. Rita Skeeter just love to get a picture of this.' He finally fell into a short, troubled sleep.

Hermione sat on the couch simply talking to Aurora. She had gotten into another one of her question sprees again, this time about what would happen to all the Quiddich people when the found out Viktor, herself, and her mother was missing.

"The reporters?"

"They wont know either."

"The Minister with the funny accent?"

"He wont know either."

"The funny lady that Viktor told us about?"

"She wont know either."

"Grandpa will know where we are though, wont he come see us?"

"No, sweetie. He knows where we are, but he wont be able to see us."

This went on for another 30 minutes, and ended in for all of them. Hermione because she couldn't comfort her baby, Aurora because she wouldn't see anyone else for who knows how long, Ron because he regretted not fighting harder for Hermione (they forced him to watch his girlfriend and Dramilious), and Viktor out of anger for the awful Death Eaters. It all came down to the one man, Dramilious.

Once Viktor was finished with his troublesome nap, he walked out into the living area, to find Hermione, Ron, and Aurora chatting on the sofa, and watching The Goodnight Show together. Aurora and Ron were interacting with the TV, and too engaged in it to noticed Viktor summon Hermione out of the living room.

He walked back to the Master bedroom, and Hermione followed, knowing what he wanted to talk about already. They sat on the edge of the bed together, in silence for a few minutes. He would open his mouth to say something, and then close it again, deciding not to start the conversation that way.

"I… I don't know what to say. I don't vant to upset you…" He winced, knowing that was not the way to start talking about Dramilious.

"It is alright, Viktor. I don't mind talking about it with the people I love," She said boldly. Viktor's head snapped up at this, wondering if he heard right.

"It is a hard thing to come back from. Its ok, you can talk about it. No point in trying to dance around it. But what came out of it is what keeps me going every day. I never held it against Aurora for the way she was conceived. She can't change that, its not her fault. I will admit that I am pretty lacking so far in the relationship department, I guess I am pretty avoiding of you-know-what or anything that will lead to it eventually." She looked down, and sighed, "I kept wanting to tell you that I wasn't just some silly teenage girl who got pregnant by her immature boyfriend at 17 years old, but I didn't want to scare you off-"

"Viktor takes vludger to head almost every week, Viktor doss not get scared off so easily. Hermi-own, that was the bravest speech I haff ever heard with my own ears." He leaned over, and simply hugged her. It was an austere notion, but the kindest Hermione had had while discussing this subject with a man in years. She cried on his shoulder, and he let her. She climbed into his lap for awhile, and wept about it. They talked about it, in detail. She needed to, she needed someone who would listen to the gory details. When she got to the part with Aurora, he interrupted. "Aurora is so very lucky to haff Mama as vunderful as you." This made Hermione lightly laugh for a second, before Viktor said, "I enjoyed that Shrek movie, any chance of vatching it again? The munchkin seemed to like also, no?" This made Hermione giggle, a pro-Quiddich player wanting to watch a muggle children's movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Good and Bad News

Three weeks flew by with Aurora, Ron, and Viktor. Ron and Viktor came to absolutely love Aurora, and spent all day every day with her, except when Hermione took two hours, twice a day, and worked seriously with her on letters, puzzles, tea parties with teddy bears, games, science examples out of a Toddler Einstein book, and reading books. Ron and Viktor would take Aurora out into the fake back yard and play for hours on end. As it was a fake back yard, it never got hot or too sunny, and you never had to worry about stepping in anything muddy. There was a small swimming pool, which was used daily. Hermione played with them all day, cooked for them, did their laundry, and so on and so forth. It was like a never ending weekend, always fun and relaxed with only her friends and family.

One evening, when Viktor and Hermione were in the kitchen, and Ron was outside with Aurora, she pulled out the forgotten mail out of her small handbag she had brought with her when she went into the 'house.'

She and Viktor read the awful mail from his fan girls, and almost everyone made them laugh heartily. They both knew that none of the letters were true, and that was the greatest part.

They found things like this almost every day, to laugh about and talk together about. Occasionally they would get into tickle fights, and Hermione would normally lose. Life was happy.

However, she knew that they were all getting lonely. Aurora went to play dates with other children in their neighborhood at least twice a week normally and went to day care everyday, and now she was confined to Ron and Viktor and her mother only. Ron was used to being around his ever-growing family, and Viktor was probably missing his team, his family, and the entire Quiddich world in general.

That day, around 6:00, they were all sitting around the dinner table eating one of Viktor's Bulgarian foods. The three adults took turns cooking, Hermione 5 times a week, and Viktor and Ron once a week. As it was Viktor's night, he cooked a pasta-like red sauce with noodles and chunks of lamb's meat, and a mixed vegetable-type soup for the side dish. It was all wonderful, even Aurora liked it.

Suddenly, Harry apparated into the living room, putting them all on high alert. Viktor jumped up, pulled out his wand, and raced into the living room with Ron on his heels.

After Hermione heard Viktor and Ron interrogate Harry, she felt it was safe enough for her to come into the room with Aurora.

"Hermione, we have four of the Death Eaters caught so far. They are all dead. There are two more left, and we think we have good leads on them. I just wanted you to know the status of them." Harry took off his glasses, and smiled, "and also, we thought we should let you know that there is a med-witch position in the IQL that has your name on it, when you are released from this place. It is with Bulgaria-" Viktor whooped at this, and then went red hot with embarrassment, "as long as they find you worthy. It pays something like 10,000 galleons a year (around 70,000 pounds, 45,000 U.S. dollars) which I had to argue about for awhile."

"Oh, thank you so much Harry!" Hermione hugged him at full force, and kissed him on the cheek. "How is Ginny doing? She has to be getting close to her due date." Harry's face fell at this. Hermione knew that there would be problems, but they had evidently not gotten any better.

"She is about two weeks away now. There are going to be some serious complications, the healers already know. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the babys neck one and a quarter times, and they are still trying to figure out a way to magically birth the baby and make sure it lives…they are saying that it will be a Grounds Dwarf. It is a type of dwarfism that reaches around four and a half feet tall, and has pointed ears and all. They are very petite and frail. The healers are the best, but we have been told not to get our hopes up." Harry wiped his eyes at this. Hermione was leaning on Ron, who was near tears.

Viktor said, abruptly, "Harry, vlease contact my mother and ask her about the Bulgarian healer Schnikoschoff, he is one of the vorld's best. Tell him that Viktor Krum sent for him, he vill oblidge." Viktor wrote down the man's name on a spare piece of paper. "I am serious Harry, he is vunderful. He knows his stuff. My sister was cerebral palsy, almost died. He fixed her right up, he vill fix all problems."

"Thank you, Viktor, I will definitely do that." Harry said, almost hopefully, "I have to leave, my shift starts soon. Ron, can I talk to you a minute?"

The two men left the room in silence and went into the back room to talk.

"Aurora, thank you for being so good while Harry was here," Hermione kissed her on the cheek, "Lets go finish your dinner." With that, Viktor, Hermione, and Aurora went and resumed their fabulous dinner.

Hermione had so many thoughts running through her head, she worried about Ginny's baby, but she still wanted to stay in the paradise with Ron, Viktor, and Aurora. It was like they were all meant to be together, the boys were just wonderful to Aurora. However, she knew that they all needed to be back in the world.

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, and with some final goodbyes, 'good luck with the baby', and a kiss from Aurora, he disapparated.

Ron slid down in his chair and said not one more word at dinner. The entire evening he was very quiet, and didn't participate in The Goodnight Show that evening.

When Aurora was put to sleep, he sat down in the living room with the other adults and said, "There have been more attacks. Several other people have been tortured for information on where we all are. No one is dead, but the remaining Death Eaters are moving fast." Ron hung his head at this. Hermione knew that they were missing on a lot in the world, and felt terrible that her friend felt so left out of the Auror's circle.

"Viktor, did you know a woman by the name of Dzijulia?" Ron had the grave look on his face as from Dumbledore's funeral. Vikor nodded, so he continued, "She is suspected of being in contact with the Death Eaters who are on the most wanted list. Do you think that this could be true? We don't want to intrude on your personal business, but it is necessary."

"Yes, her vamily was very close with some of Voldemort closest followers. She is not Death Eater, that I know, but she is definitely in personal connection vith them," He said solemnly.

"Alright mate, I will tell Harry," and with that he walked out of the room and used the muggle telephone that was hooked up for emergencies only.

"Hermi-own, if I had known that she were vith them, I vood haff made sure that she didn't come near you at that Viddich match or-"

"Its alright Viktor, I understand. We are all safe now, that's what matters."

Viktor felt disturbed that Dzijulia was at the match and closely watched him and Hermione and Aurora interact with one another. She was a wicked witch, in the literal sense. She was a terrible girlfriend to Viktor, but he never dreamed that she would do something like this.

They continued their routine every day, breakfast, play time, Aurora and Hermione learning time, lunch time, play time, learning time again, Ron and Viktor watching the sports channel for an hour or so, dinner time, and the Goodnight Show. They almost forgot about the Death Eater's looking for them, almost.


	10. Chapter 10

Departing the house

After this, they went another month with no word from Harry. Things went smoothly as possible, Aurora grew very attached to the men. Viktor and Hermione grew to be closer than friends, the kisses on the cheeks and hugs grew to be longer than normal. However, Viktor knew that with Aurora and Ron always around, relationships were strictly forbidden.

That night, Harry apparated into their apartment, once again. He was interrogated by Ron and Viktor, just like the last time, and was cleared.

When Hermione entered the room, she gasped. Harry had two black eyes, and what looked like several scars on his arms. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, and probably hadn't.

"Hermione, Viktor, Ron, and Aurora, I have good and bad news. The good news is, the last two Death Eaters were rounded up today and given The Kiss. Also," He smiled, "Ginny had the baby, and Lillian is fine. Thank you so much, Viktor. That Bulgarian healer really is amazing." Hermione and Ron both sighed, this was the news they had been hoping for. "The bad news is, Dzijulia is dead." Viktor nodded, expecting this. "She killed and the other Death Eaters went on a rampage in Hogsmeade, looking for people who would know of all of your where-a-bouts. Viktor, I am very sorry we, but we had to"

Viktor interrupted, "Harry, I am very grateful. I vas hoping that you would give me this news." He paused, and looked down for a moment, "Did the healer I sent you help you, really?"

"Yes, he was wonderful. He knew exactly what he was doing, he saved Lillian's life. Thank you Viktor."

"You are velcome, vlease do not hesitate to ask for favor, Quiddich stars get everything vor free, I do not mind." He smiled sadly, knowing he would have a hard time with Dzijulia's death. Her family and his family were very close to one another, and would no doubt find out who relayed the information which brought her down.

"Alright, well you all are being released from this place. Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry looked sad, and Hermione just hoped it wasn't another death.

They walked back to Hermione's bedroom, and closed the door.

"Hermione, the Death Eater's went back to your home and ransacked it again. I am so sorry, but it was almost completely destroyed with magic. The ministry has demolished it, and I hope you are happy with the replacement." Hermione breathed a sigh with relief, she was expecting a death. "Well, I am sure you are eager to get out of this place, so I will leave you to tidy up as I know that you weren't allowed to bring anything." Harry had a twinkle in his eyes, and Hermione remembered that twinkle from when he presented Aurora with the miniature version of her car. She suspected a surprise, but wasn't going to ask.

Hermione tidied up the house quickly, as she had only brought the clothes on her back and her purse. Ron had managed to bring a small amount of clothes, as did Viktor. The house had been already full of the things they needed, and it magically restocked itself when needed. They wrote down the things they needed specifically for food on a piece of paper, and it magically appeared inside their fridge. She would definitely miss that, she knew. Not having to worry about a single thing for 8 weeks was paradise for Hermione, but she was very eager to get out into the real world.

Goodbyes were said to Ron and Harry, who were anxious to get back to Ginny. Viktor wanted to escort Aurora and Hermione home, so he apparated into the lobby of the ministry, where Hermione and Aurora shorty followed.

Hermione was amazed that she had only been a hundred feet above all of this, and hadn't seen or heard any of it for 8 weeks.

"Hermi-own," Viktor was amazed that he still hadn't mastered Hermione's name yet, "lets go to your papa's home. I haff a veeling that there vill be a surprise there."

When they apparated to Hermione's father's home, she was bombarded with hugs and kisses. Harry was there again, and with Ginny and Lillian. All of the rest of the Weasleys were there, and were celebrating their return. Viktor's team was there along with his family, and Ron's girlfriend, whose name Hermione never learned, was there. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley took turns holding little Lillian, who was just as tiny as a little baby doll. She was definitely a dwarf, but Viktor's requested doctor had worked a miracle on her. Ginny thanked Viktor profusely, and the poor Quiddich player was red with embarrassment.

They partied all the rest of the afternoon, talking and celebrating their safe return. Aurora and Lillian were the center of the attention, but Lillian quickly got fussy and had to leave with her Mama. Aurora spent most of the party with Fred and George, who were two of her favorite men on earth.

Viktor introduced Hermione to his parents, who seemed to be overly pleased to meet her. She wondered about this, and figured that Viktor probably talked to them about her a lot. The Bulgarian Quiddich seemed to snigger at Viktor when he introduced Hermione, and this confirmed it. Viktor liked her, and must talk about her awfully lot.

When the party was breaking up, as in most everyone was married and had a curfew to keep, Harry came back and walked with Viktor, Hermione, and Aurora to the spot of Hermione's former home.

Hermione almost fainted when she saw its replacement. It was magnificent.


	11. Chapter 11

The New House

It was the most perfect little English cottage she had ever seen, with a wrap around porch, swing, and front door. It was a fancy yellow, and the trim and porch and everything was all pristine white. Simple flowers lined the edge, and a real cobblestone driveway to set off the beautiful picture.

Hermione cried, and Viktor held her to his chest at this. Harry had out-done himself again, ridiculously well this time. Even Aurora cried, probably not knowing what for though.

Harry just stood there, along with poor Viktor, and waited till the women were finished. He lived with a hormonal wife for 9 months, so he was quite used to it.

They all walked in, and the house was extremely similar to its former. The same concept, layout, colors, type-furniture, everything. Hermione passed the rest of the night in a daze, Viktor by her side. She spent most of it half crying and half laughing at herself, and thanking Harry all at the same time. She, Aurora, and Viktor enjoyed the new little house until late that night, when Aurora went to bed. She didn't even register that he was the one who helped her climb into bed that night, and say: "Toke Noshte, Hermi-own. I vill see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Before Viktor even finished, she was out like a light. Unbeknownst to Hermione, a sweet, chaste kiss fell upon her head that night.

Viktor couldn't believe how Harry and Ron had pulled this all off in 8 weeks. It made him wonder that they took such wonderful care of their friend because they were unable to stop the horrors of her life, and simply had to sit and watch while she was tortured in the worst way for a female. They had one of the highest paying positions in the Ministry of Magic, the money was probably not a problem for them, he supposed. He scoffed, 'They probably make as much as me on an off year.' He felt like he was on top of the world, the two women he wanted to make his family were safe, happy, and healthy, and he was pretty sure they both loved him with all of their hearts.

He sighed, he needed to go visit his coach and be informed of what had happened in the season while he was gone. There was only a tiny glimmer that Bulgaria would still be in the running for the World Cup, as they had lost 2 of the 7 games so far. He had been out with a crushed, mangled hand for two weeks, and had to undergo a painful process to regenerate the muscles. The bones were no problem, but muscles and tissue were an entirely different subject. Also, their backup seeker was an awful French 14 year old who seemed half-blind at times. He was no better until he went through a growth spurt at 16, and his Quiddich skills improved tremendously. He had faith in the kid, but not too much. He was a bludger magnet, unfortunately.

He sighed again, knowing that thinking about it wasn't going to get himself anywhere near it. He stood up, and apparated, cringing, knowing that it would wake up the girls.

He landed in his coach's bedroom, who didn't mind one bit when he was interrupted by his team. He felt that 'the princesses needed their beauty sleep' meaning that he would rather be the tired one rather than his team on the field. The man was loudly snoring when he was so rudely interrupted, and jumped at the sudden POP!

"Viktor, I see your back," The man said, in Bulgarian. The only team coach that spoke no English, he sighed internally. Hermione would need to learn Bulgarian, immediately. His heart fluttered again when he thought that Hermione would be able to be with him for 5 hours a day, 5 days a week.

The old man ran down the statistics, saying that they would need to win their next game by over 230 points to move on to the World Cup. The other two top world teams were defeated, leaving a slot for one of 5 teams. Long story short, they had a glimmer of hope this year. Viktor was excited at this, this meant that he could possible have 7 weeks with Hermione, who he came to just adore. The coach almost seemed to read his mind, and said:

"Viktor, I know that look. She is the girl whom you spent time with while you were in hiding from the Death Eaters…She has child, l know. You really like her enough to give the enormous ring in sock drawer you have had for decade?" Viktor was floored. He didn't think _anyone _knew about that. The only living being who knew was his parent's old house elf, who had since retired. He was a paid elf, something Bulgarians believed in. Hawaii seemed to agree with the elf, he often sent post cards.

"….How did you know that?" Viktor was shocked about this. He wondered how many others knew…He had bought the ring for Hermione, not remembering that muggle raised people, or British witches for that matter, didn't marry until much later on. In Bulgaria, witches married at 14 and 15 years old, several of his friends at Durmstrang were already married. It was no big deal, serious parts of the marriage didn't come until much later.

"Viktor, I know you. I know your teammates. Probably better than yours or their parents ever have. I was at your home when you were love struck with the British Hero girl, and I was searching your room, just like I did all the others, for the forbidden potions." This made perfect sense to Viktor, but he still felt invaded somewhat. The 'forbidden potions' were like steroids to muggles, but much more powerful, and had much worse side effects. Any Quiddich team caught with it was disbanded immediately, and all of the teammates weren't allowed into any magical sport for three whole years. Normally, they weren't ever even hired after that unless they were just sensational. "I am sorry, but I had no choice.''

"Is alright."

"So, will you propose?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I…I don't know if Hermi-own is ready for that. She has a lot on her plate at the moment, and I don't want to pressure." He felt so at ease with his coach, it amazed him sometimes. His own father and he would probably never have such a relaxed discussion about any embarrassing subject, they had grown apart after he had joined the Bulgarian National Quiddich team.

"Her child must like you for her to say yes. That is the normal deal-breaker," He said softly. He had proposed to a woman who had a teenage son who absolutely despised him. She loved him as much as he loved her, but as he agreed, children come first.

"Aurora is wonderful, I love her so much," He stopped dead in his tracks at this. He knew that his even-tan face would be red. His coach had blanched also, not believing that his stoic seeker had said the words: wonderful, I love her, and so much in one breath. He knew that this was a good match for Viktor to feel so strongly about her.

"Viktor, I have only a few pieces of advice for you then. One: Don't let her slip away again." Viktor's heart sunk at this, knowing that the old man was exactly right. "Two: Protect her. She is a National Hero, she is probably one if the most targeted witches on earth, along with her children. Obviously so, but even still your skills at Durmstrang will come in handy at some point. Don't forget them." Viktor made a mental note to write this down. He noticed the coach had said 'children' and not 'child'.

"Yes, sir. I will not forget."

"Now, Viktor, as nice as this chat was, I need to sleep. Old men do not do well without some sleep, you understand."

"Of course, I understand."

Viktor immediately left the room and apparated out, knowing where he was headed. His mansion, where the only thing of value to him was in a tiny velvet box and beheld a large magical diamond.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after

Hermione woke up, feeling more relaxed and safe than she had in weeks. Aurora had crawled into bed with her, and she knew why. Aurora had gotten accustomed to sleeping in bed with her, while Viktor normally slept alone in the master bedroom. She trusted Viktor with all of her heart, and loved him some, but she couldn't shake the awful uneasy feeling when she looked at the sheer size of him. Once, she had tried to forget, she had walked in on him in the shower, and of course the shower room was entirely see-through glass. She shuddered, remembering how his _entire _physique was almost a replica of Dramilious, minus the skin color. She had apologized with her hands shaking as though she had arthritis, and Viktor had easily gotten the message. She had had a long discussion about when she and Ron were kidnapped with him, and had gone into detail. The Quiddich star had been a wonderful listener, and very understanding about at the incident.

She remembered the night before, when Viktor had apparated out and back a long while later. It was fairly loud, as the house was small. She didn't mind, but she was curious to know where he went... It was none of her business, but she really had grown fond of the man, and it pained her to think that he might have a lover out there. Nothing was permanent between them, despite the frequent kiss on the cheek between the nervous pair.

"Mama, I am ready to wake up Viktor." Aurora had apparently been awake during her mother's revelations, which slightly flustered Hermione.

"Ok, tickle him for me." Hermione said, mischievously. She loved tickling the Quiddich star, his Arnold Swarzenegger laugh just put her into laughing hysterics.

No more than a minute later, Hermione heard a yelp from the poor Viktor. Aurora was laughing at the top of her lungs, and Hermione walked into the new guest bedroom to see the two. Viktor was on the love-seat in the corner of the room, being attacked by the tiny three year old. Hermione joined in, getting taken down immediately. Aurora left at this, as she was left out. She was hungry anyways. She could find herself a bowl of strawberries or a banana for herself.

Hermione and Viktor wrestled and tickled, roaring with laughter. They managed to get onto the bed, neither noticing. Viktor had her pinned down after a few minutes, his body holding down her legs and torso, and his hands at her wrists, high above her head. Jokingly, he said something about his easy defeat, but she didn't hear a word of it. Hermione felt dread coming on fast, this was extremely familiar, too much for comfort. The 270+ pound solid muscle figure, arms, chest, _other things, _and everything else were so alike. She tried to make to make the familiar terror go away at first, but it kept coming.

Viktor finally noticed the look of horror on her face, and jumped off the tiny woman as though electrocuted. She quickly calmed herself down, thankfully. Hermione told Viktor that it was no big deal; she had problems with panic attacks whenever she was reminded of when she and Ron were kidnapped. He was still horrified at what he caused in her, and almost cried. He knew that romantic-type interaction with Hermione would be her dominating him completely; he wouldn't be calling the shots for a long time, if ever.

Viktor and Hermione talked for a bit, she told him that since he is so much heavier than her she couldn't move her legs or anything, and with his strong grip on her hands it was impossible to move any, just like when she was kidnapped. Dramilious had done the same thing, for a different purpose. Through the entire conversation, Hermione's voice shook like she had just re-lived the whole experience; Viktor's face was a mask of fury with himself. He couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen, he should have known better than to pin her down like he did. He would remember from now on he had to be careful with Hermione.

Viktor held her face in his hand, focusing on her words.

"Hermi-own, I am so sorry that I caused you to be afraid. I won't let it happen again." He said, looking fiercly determined. The tortured, depressed look that crossed his face when Hermione spoke of her horrid past was still there, she noticed.

"Viktor, it happens. I am OK, don't worry," Hermione hugged him around the waist. He kissed her forehead, and said "I Love You, Hermi-own." Just at that sweet moment, a certain three-year-old ran into the room at full force, seeing the entire thing. "Ha! I told ya he would be your boyfriend, Mommy! I love Viktor, so it's OK with me if you kiss him back!" Hermione and Viktor were so embarrassed at this little burst of joy, the looked like twins with their facial coloring at that moment. Hermione leaned over and kissed Viktor full on the lips, surprising everyone in the room. Aurora giggled so hard she fell over, and danced out of the room.

"Hermi-own, vill you…how do you say it…court me?" Viktor was asking her out, Hermione couldn't believe it!

"Yes, Viktor. I didn't think you would ever ask." She was glad she had remembered some powder and the hair charm before leaving her room that morning.

"Hermi-own, I haff dreamed you vould say that for nearly a decade now." He kissed her back, ever so sweetly.

"Well, let's go eat some breakfast, I for one am starving!" She had the old gleam back in her eyes, it made Viktor cheer behind her back.

When they reached the table, Aurora had already had her own ideas. She had made breakfast, paper plates with piles of strawberries and blueberries on each of them. It was the only food she could reach at 3 feet, 5 inches tall. Hermione smiled and kissed her for the thought, however she knew that the breakfast wouldn't fill up Viktor for 2 minutes.

"This is so sweet of you Aurora, baby, how about we make pancakes to go along with them?" Aurora liked this idea, and everyone helped make the pancakes that morning.

Hermione called Harry through the fire-place, and thanked him again for the beautiful house. She asked him who else had helped build it, and apparently it was only he, the Weasley's, and Hermione's father. Harry refused to tell her how much he had spent having the house re-done to perfection, and also Hermione's car had been updated to an antique convertible white VW Bug, which he claimed he got at a discount, because it didn't work when he bought it.

They all got dressed that day, and Viktor had to leave because his coach wanted him on the field in 20 minutes, or he 'vas off ze team'. Hermione was starting the new job the following day, when Viktor mentioned the language issue, she said:

"Don't worry about it. I have it covered." She had a smug look on her face, and refused to tell what it meant.

Viktor felt very angry and very happy with himself that night. Happy because Hermione was now his official girlfriend and his Quiddich practice had gone surprisingly well, but angry because of the incident that morning. He knew it wasn't really anyone except Dramilious' fault, but he still blamed himself for scaring Hermione so badly like he did.

The next day, Hermione was back into her normal routine. Get up, get decently dressed, hair charm –badly needed today, make up, get Aurora ready, breakfast, and leave. The mail deliverer was back, handing her a trash-bag full of letters from her 'lovely fans' that didn't like her relationship with Viktor. She would dispose of them later.

She dropped off Aurora at Madame Hildebridge's home and drove back home, wanting to get to the stadium where Viktor would be as quickly as possible. She pulled into her driveway, almost ran up the porch steps like a lunatic, and ran to the living room.

She apparated to the entrance to the stadium and showed the security guard her the new pass Viktor had given her. She walked briskly to the arena, where the players would already be, warming up for the day.

As soon as she walked in, she heard whistles and comments in Bulgarian about her looks. Apparently the former med-witch had been a sorely looking woman.

She walked right up to the coach, and shook hands with him. She introduced herself in perfect, a little too formal, Bulgarian. He seemed surprised that she spoke his native language, as she was British. They got on well, and he gave her an overview of what would be expected of her in the new job.

"Well, pretty much you will be sitting here with me until one of these boys hurts himself. Only occasionally do we have something worse than a broken bone or a scrape, don't worry too much. The only one you really have to worry about is Viktor; he is the worst of them all. He is pretty prone to the bludgers. You probably already know that though," The old man chuckled, and continued. He pointed to each of the 14 players, by name and position. When he got to Viktor however, he chuckled again and said, "Hopefully you already know this one's name and position." They both laughed at this, apparently everyone in the stadium, all of 16 people, were aware of her and Viktor's relationship. They stood and talked while neither had anything to do, Aurora was a main topic.

Her very first job was when the backup seeker was tricked by the wronski feint _again _by none other than her boyfriend. While she was tending to his scraped face, broken nose, and fractured wrist, he asked her, in English,

"So vats it like sleeping vith a men as large as Viktor, eh?"

Before Hermione had time to reply, the coach ordered the back up seeker to 200, one-armed push ups, and let loose a string of curse words over the boy while he was doing the punish work. Hermione had expected something like this, unfortunately. A bunch of over-grown boys couldn't be up to any good with a witch around. Viktor had seemed not to notice the boy, however, and had kept practicing in the air as though nothing had happened.

Hermione was thankful for this, as she knew that Viktor had some kind of a temper when he got angry.

"I am sorry, Ms. Granger, the child won't do it again," The coach had a disgusted look on his face. They continued on, talking between the coach shouting orders at his team of athletes. He really reminded her of a tougher and louder Santa Clause, without the beard or red suit.

Several hours went by before Viktor had a broken shoulder blade from a bludgers, something Hermione was almost glad to fix. The coach walked away for a moment to chew out a chaser who had been whistling at Hermione, almost perfect timing.

"The job is going vell, Hermi-own?" Viktor had a disturbed look on his face, which told Hermione not to mess with. He must have heard after all, she thought.

"Its fine, Viktor. Your coach is very nice," She said, while trying to figure out which bone it was that was broken. At a startled "Ow" She figured it out and mended it right away.

"Hermi-own, vlease let me know if any of these children give you a hard time," His eyes were ablaze, it almost frightened her. He stalked off as soon as she told him he was all fixed up, which made her sad.

As soon as Viktor was back in the air, the coach came back to the table and sat down beside her again.

He began, no doubt talking about Viktor, "That boy has one of the worst tempers I have ever seen, but still, he has a heart of solid gold." He made the merry laugh again at himself, and she joined in with him. She knew it was true, both sides of the speech. He did have a temper of a 2-year-old sometimes, that was no doubt, and he did have a heart of solid gold, that wasn't questionable either.

She found herself asking the coach about how the game of Quiddich worked, as she had never cared to learn. She knew that the seeker caught the snitch at the end of the game, giving the team 150 points, normally winning. However, most sadly, she knew nothing else of it.

The old coach explained the game most enthusiastically, using examples and such. She found herself interested, until one of the players came up to her with a broken nose. The practice was almost over, and Hermione found herself liking the new job immensely. T

The old coach was fun to talk to, Hermione and he got along well.

"I vas told by Karkarovski that you were Viktor's girlfriend, true?" This player didn't seem as bad as his other rude teammates, excluding Viktor. He seemed to be genuinely interested by Hermione and Viktor's relationship.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said, wanting the conversation to be done with.

"Congradulations, you haff won the heart of the world's most wanted bachelor," He said with a grin. "My boyfriend had a crush on him awhile back, I was looking for an excuse to tell him off about it." Hermione smiled at the young gay man, happy to know that there were four people out of the sixteen that wouldn't be hitting on her. The coach, Viktor, the only girl, and the gay man were all that seemed decent so far.

When she was finished for the day, and the Quiddich players had all apparated from the locker room, Viktor walked up to her, looking fairly ticked. He breathed deep and said, "I need to talk to you alone, Hermione," one of the first times he said her name right, she mused.

They walked off the pitch and into an open Top Box and sat down in two of the seats.

"Hermi-own, I em…injured myself on the pitch earlier." He looked behind himself nervously. She got the picture, and said:

"Let's go home and take care of that, alright? I am going to request a private office for matters like this," She chuckled. Viktor had scraped his lower back pretty bad, she saw it happen. He had brushed it off like it was nothing more than a little scratches, but she knew it was because he didn't want to take off his shirt in front of her, and in front of his teammates. Now, he had no problem with his teammates, but they would taunt him about it if Hermione was there to no ends.

Viktor walked to the locker room, picked up his duffel bag, and apparated back to Hermione's home after her.

She sat down in the living room, waiting for him to get there also. She felt a little nervous because she would have to touch him to fix it, but that was something she was trying to work on anyways. She needed to become more open to touching Viktor, and him touching her, besides tickling and the occasional kiss.

He apparated in and limped over to her, she hadn't realized that it was this bad. He took off his tunic as he walked, and she realized it was worse than she imagined. There was blood all over his back from it, and she felt mad at him for not saying anything when it first happened. He took off his pants also, and thankfully, he had on boxers.

"Viktor, why didn't you say anything? You could get really sick from losing all of this blood," Hermione made him lie down on the couch, face down. The cut stretched from his upper back to his lower back, and while it was shallow, it would need a magical transfusion and immediate care. She first mopped up all of the blood, magically, and mended the cut.

Viktor tried to stand up, he hated making her feel so awkward. Then he fell back down on the couch from such a light head. He groaned, knowing she would do a magical transfusion on him. They were painful, and you normally ate like a pig after it was finished.

She did just that, and felt slightly guilty, but not really. He should have told her about this, embarrassing or not. He put his life in danger.

He lay on the couch, and quickly passed out from the pain. He was sweating badly, but Hermione wasn't really concerned about her brand new couch, she was more concerned about Viktor. Magical blood transfusions were very easy, but painful.

He was only out for 10 minutes before he opened his eyes and groaned, he was still in pain. However, like he knew would happen, he was deathly hungry.

"Hermi-own, I need food…" He didn't care if it was raw vegetables, which he normally detested, he just needed something.

She baby fed him pieces of bread, cheese, and sips of wine. She could have strangled him for this.

Once she felt he was strong enough for her to leave him, she left quickly to pick up Aurora. She was about 20 minutes late, but Madame Hildebridge didn't mind. The last hour of the private-preschool class they watched an educational movie of Aurora's choice, normally The Magic School Bus or a taped children's show with a moral lesson. Today she would bet it would be Dora the Explorer, or The Wonder Pets.

Just as she predicted, when she drove up in her new car, she saw through the dining room window that The Wonder Pets were on today. She picked up Aurora, chatting for a minute with Madame Hildebridge about today's lessons, and then they were off.

"How was pre-school today?" Hermione wanted to ease into conversation that Viktor is very ill and needed absolute silence for the next hour.

"It was good, Madame Hilly and I baked brownies and colored and sang and read stories and made necklaces…" The list went on and on, and Hermione had to interrupt.

"Sweetie, Viktor is at home on the couch, and he is very sick. Mommy fixed him up, but he needs absolute silence from us. So when we go inside, we can't say one word. You can go into the back yard and play on the swing-set. Okay?"

"What happened to him? Is he going to die?" Aurora got upset at this revelation.

"No, sweetie he will be fine. He just is in a lot of pain and needs quiet so he can heal." They pulled up to Hermione's new house, and walked up the steps.

When she walked inside, she knew that Viktor was up by the empty couch. She smelled a familiar smell…The Bulgarian tart that Viktor had made them order at the Quiddich game. Even though it was 2 months ago, it felt like a year or more.

She walked into the kitchen, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him. He was wearing nothing but his tan boxers, and her frilly apron and matching chef's hat.

'Wouldn't Rita love this…' Hermione thought, laughing at the top of her lungs in her head.

She cleared her throat loudly, and Viktor jumped around.

"Need any help?" She choked back laughter. He was obviously feeling better, that was for sure.

"Hermi-own, are you laughing at me?" His eyes twinkled in amusement, the look he got before a tickly war.

"NO, of course not," She couldn't hide the snigger anymore.

"Vell, then, ve both know vat this means," He looked at her as though she were his Quiddich opponent, with the deadening stare. The difference was, he looked like he wanted to tickle, not tackle. He turned around for a minute or so to eat a few bites of his tasty treat on the stove top, and turned back around.

"What is that?" Hermione was ready to run, she knew it was coming. Aurora was in the back yard, like her mother had asked, so there was no worry of trampling her when the chase started.

Viktor took the burner off the stove, took another scorching bite, and chased Hermione all through the house. They wound up on Viktor's bed, again, but with Hermione on top, pinning down Viktor. There was no panic attack; only laughter and tickling.

'Yes, as long as she is dominating, things will be fine.' Viktor hoped to the lord that he was right; he wanted to make this woman his wife one day, and have little children. If she were always afraid of him, the children wouldn't happen. So, it's a good thing that Dominance is the Key.

Hermione was proud of herself. She was tickling him without an ounce of fear in her little person. They both were roaring with laughter, it was loud enough for Aurora to come inside and see what the commotion was about. She found her mother whacking Viktor with a pillow and with feathers everywhere, she wanted to join the fun. Soon enough, they all had feather's all over themselves. Viktor was the worst, it was sticking to his sweaty body from him being so sick.

Hermione tried to magically tidy up the mess, but it wouldn't come off anything with magic. She mentally kicked herself; she had assumed she could clean up the mess with magic.

"Viktor, it wont come off us with magic…I don't want to track this all over the house with all the new furniture. Aurora, take your shirt and pants off," Aurora had no problem with being nude, she was a child. And Viktor helped her get dressed loads of times anyways. "You, chicken man, are not allowed out of this room until you are plucked." Aurora and Hermione thought this was greater than anything they had ever heard, and laughed endlessly about it. Poor Viktor had no looking-glass to see that he truly looked like a chicken with the white feathers covering him.

Hermione had a problem. Underneath her clothes she wore a modest camisole and short shorts designed to be underwear, which was better than just a bra and underwear, but she still didn't want to show herself off to him. Dramilious had made her strip in front of him... The imperious curse was something that she absolutely despised. If she heard the word Imperious out loud she would hyperventilate on the spot.

"Hermi-own, ve need to start cleaning up. Chicken Viktor vill help." He was worried at the look on her face, he didn't know what caused it. They started cleaning, all of them including Aurora. It took around an hour with the Vaccume Cleaner to clean it all off, but there was another problem. The feathers were stuck to Hermione's clothes, and kept flying off into the air to make another mess. The vaccume cleaner didn't work on clothes, it was too heavy anyways. Viktor's feather's were stuck to him, so they weren't going anywhere.

"Hermi-own, I vill leave for you to change…"

"No, because then we will get more feathers in the house…I have an idea. We will all get wrapped up in sheets, go ouside, and hose each other off." Hermione forgot that her thin cotton, baby pink sun dress would be a problem in the modesty department.

They all did as she said, walked down the back porch, and turned on the hose. It was cold water, but it was un-seasonably warm that day. They all had a blast dousing each other with the water, and wound up with a water fight. Until a problem arouse.

'Uh Oh…' Hermione had caught Viktor looking at her strangely. He was looking at her body. She looked down and found that the cold water had not done her or the dress well. She quickly walked up the steps, and left the other two to the water war.

Viktor felt bad for allowing that to happen, but where his eyes went he couldn't control. He wanted to be The Perfect Man who could control all of his thoughts and feelings, but that wish wouldn't be granted.

He focused on having the water war with Aurora, but he couldn't shake the want to go find Hermione and see if she was alright...

Hermione raced back to her bathroom, barely caring that she had tracked water all over her house. Her heart was racing, at an irregular beat. She knew that she was being silly, but that look made her shudder. She didn't want to see Viktor as a pig like a certain much built blonde that was on her mind…

She snapped out of her memory in a fury. Hermione cursed herself for allowing this depressing moment to come onto her. Hermione dressed in another dress and fixed herself back up, gulped down the last bit of the Happy Potion, cleaned the rest of the feathers, and went out onto the porch to watch Viktor and Aurora. The two were wrestling with the hose, and it was one of the funniest scenes Hermione had ever laid eyes on. Viktor was obviously holding waaaay back on the little girl, as Aurora was winning against the giant muscled man.

The two kept at it for another 15 minutes, before Viktor became exhausted. Only two hours before he had had a magical blood transfusion, and then had a pillow war, and then had a hose fight for over an hours. Plus, he had had grueling Quiddich practice that day.

Aurora and Viktor dried off, magically thanks to Viktor, and went inside the little house. Viktor was instantly in his room snoring, and Aurora crawled into bed with him.

Hermione thought it was just the cutest thing she had ever seen, Viktor was crashed on the bed, spread eagle, and Aurora had adopted his large arms as a pillow. She took a picture with her camera, knowing that this needed to be kept out of the eyes of a certain blonde reporter…

It was around 4:30 after she picked up the house to perfection, and she started on dinner. Hermione made one of her favorite meals; white chicken with feta and parmesan over the top, pasta with a wonderful white sauce, loaded potatoes, and a peach cobbler for dessert. She normally didn't cook all of this food, but for some reason she wanted to impress Viktor. Hermione thought, slightly sad, 'How long will this relationship last if I have a panic attack over him every day?' She wanted to start over fresh tonight, she wanted him to see that the old Hermione was still there.

When he finally awoke, Viktor saw the munchkin snoozing on his arm.

'Maybe that's why I had such a strange dream about my arm, the child cut off the circulation.' He snorted, knowing that Aurora meant no harm.

Viktor smelled the wonderful smells coming from the north side of the house, and couldn't help getting up and walking there as though in a trance. Aurora had woken up at the missing arm pillow, and followed.

He walked into the kitchen and Hermione greeted him, "Finally awake I see?" She giggled at something, and pulled the last feather out of his hair. "You need a shower before dinner, mister. Make it quick, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She never ceased to make him lightheaded, with her voice. It was like tinkling bells…Viktor shook his head. The blood transfusion and all the days long events were getting to him.

He took the shower quickly, and made sure that the door was locked. He remembered the time that Hermione had run in on him…

He had been taking a shower like every day before dinner was ready, while Aurora was working on her pre-school 'studies' with Hermione. She must have forgotten he was in the only bathroom, and had run right in on him. He had felt bad, knowing of her past and knowing that he probably brought back painful memories.

He finished the shower quickly, and dried off, wanting to get back to Hermione and the amazing scents coming from the kitchen. Before they had met on that fateful day in muggle London, he had despised English food. But, after the 8 weeks with three Londoners, he found himself loving it. His favorite was the 'Pitza' as he called it. The flavor was, in his opinion, amazing.

The dinner went smoothly, as it possibly could with a hyper three-year-old. Hermione and Viktor joked and laughed with little Aurora, it was a pleasant dinner. Sometimes Hermione couldn't believe the crooked, but handsome smile that erupted on Viktor's face. She doubted that besides his family, herself and Aurora, and maybe his team, anyone else had ever seen it. He was always so stoic, she wanted to see him open up around his family and friends more. She wondered why he had spent all of his time with her and Aurora ever since they had come out of hiding…She had never actually invited him to spend so much time with them, but it was obvious that they wanted the companionship. She knew that he had something of a social life. He was normally in the paper's every other day about some event or party he went to with his team.

So…Why would he want to spend all of his time with her? Hermione couldn't come up with a good reason except that he loved her. That seemed like a far-away dream from a distant planet where mushrooms tasted like sugar and rainbows were as common as trees.

After The Goodnight Show, they all went to bed. Viktor and Hermione kissed Aurora on the forehead, and she told them:

"Its ok-yawn-if you wanna kiss each other…" Aurora was out by the time Hermione could respond. The young mother chuckled, and kissed her little girl's forehead. Hermione was going to have a very hard time when Aurora went off to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Viktor went to bed, as Viktor had to be up an hour earlier than Hermione. However, before they retired to sleep, Viktor confronted her in the hallway.

"Hermi-own…" Viktor looked as nervous as she felt. She knew what this was about. "I didn't vant to make you so uncomfortable earlier ven we had the vater fight." He picked up her hands, and held them for a moment, wanting to continue but couldn't find the words. "Forgive me? I vill try to not look at you in that vay, but I cannot promise…"

Hermione interrupted him, "Viktor, its ok. I am working on it, you just have to be patient with me." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Good Night, Viktor." And with that she walked back to her bedroom.

Viktor stood there, stunned temporarily. He wanted to say what he was planning on saying; he was planning to ask her to a ball. It was a ball that the NQL had every first October, and it was mainly for people with wives and children. He was going to invite Hermione and Aurora, it would be perfect to set straight some awful things said about him in the paper. He had been throwing away The Daily Prophet the four days that they had been back, it was full of garbage from the Skeeter woman about himself, Hermione, and occasionally Aurora. They had passed a protection act after the Triwizard Tournament for children under 16, no assumptions or lies could be printed in the paper unless they could be proven true or the child was a suspected criminal of some sort. Facts about Aurora were presented in ways that made you think that she could be possibly Viktor's child.

Viktor fell asleep in the middle of his thoughts, he was too tired to keep thinking.

The next day, Hermione and Aurora woke early with Viktor. Hot rolls with butter and Jam, bacon, and a side of grits started their day.

Viktor loved how Hermione would cook a large breakfast every morning, it was the perfect way for him to begin his day. They all talked about their plans for the day, work, pre-school, and so on. Some of the foods he found strange, but he normally wound up liking them. Over the course of 8 weeks, he had gotten spoiled immensely by Hermione's cooking. He normally ate the awful foods that athletes ate to keep fit and healthy, but he had never felt better than now. He hadn't put on much weight, chasing the munchkin around kept him up on his feet all day, minus meals and the hour or so he watched T.V.

He apparated out of the little house and back to his mansion, with a long sigh. Hermione had probably spent a twentieth of the cost of the mansion on her home, and it made her so much happier to be there in comparison to him being here.

He quickly packed his bag again, changed, and left for the pitch.

'This had better be better than yesterday, or I will wring someone's neck.'

Hermione was proud of herself, she had gotten up and done her hair, gotten her little make up on, and almost had breakfast done by the time Viktor and Aurora woke up.

She and Aurora got dressed and picked up the house a tad before leaving for Aurora's pre-school early. Hermione wanted to be there early that day, she was going to ease the coach into allowing her to conjure an extra room into the stadium for her office. She didn't want any repeats of yesterday. Viktor could have died from what he ignored for the sake of her embarrassment.

She apparated into the 'parking lot', and realized that it was freezing cold in Bulgaria that day. It was late September, she supposed. She conjured a heavy over robe out of her light one, and was pleasantly surprised that it came out quite nicely.

Hermione reached the pitch, and there the coach was again, at the same little table. The boys were probably in the locker room changing and warming up in there, as it didn't seem too pleasant to do so on the field.

The coach was drawing up strategies for their upcoming game the next Sunday, and she thought it a perfect time for requesting the office. The old man happily obliged to the proposal, and Hermione was all to happy to make the office right away. She made the entrance door right behind the table, marking it with a white cross on the outside and her name underneath it. It was common to have a room like this. She furnished it with the help of a full waste basket, happily donated by the coach. There was a small piece of rubble on the ground next to the usual table, which she made into a stone fireplace. She made the walls a light green color, and added two potted plants in the corner. A small desk with a lamp, and a large, floating plank for them to lay on if it were serious. She asked for the coach's opinion, and he said:

"Well its nice, but the color is off. A nice pink would look good with the plants."

She changed this, and decided that the old man was right. She could make it homier later. Practice was beginning now.

She sat out at the table with the coach, knowing it would be bad to start off sitting in the little office all day. They talked about Aurora today, something Hermione was glad to talk about. The old man certainly had manners, he didn't once allow the conversation go close to the war, as he wasn't stupid and could figure out that the little girl was conceived during the height of it. That would be a different day's discussion, one that Aurora's name wouldn't be mentioned in.

Thankfully, Hermione's Bulgarian was decent enough to carry on conversations. The coach would as her to repeat things from time to time, and correct her words. She was grateful for this, she wanted to improve it by a land slide.

The office had been a success. The players who were injured and had to be fixed up commented on how glad they were that they didn't have to take their clothes off in the cold to be healed. A few broken bones, a few cuts, one dislocated shoulder later, Hermione noticed that the players had been on their best behavior. Not one single rude comment of any sort, they ignored her mostly.

'Viktor must have said something…" She had wanted to handle the situation on her own, but was still grateful that she didn't have to. Her boyfriend took care of her, she was glad for the change. Ron hadn't really been aware of Hermione enough to do something like this…Or he pretended not to notice.

Viktor was very pleased with himself. He had chewed out the worst of his teammates, the backup seeker, and had made sure everyone else heard his threats. They had obviously gotten the message, whistles and rude comments were a thing of the past.

He was happy to see that Hermione made her office like she said she would ask for; he had a problem with Bludgers colliding with his shoulders and legs. He hated making Hermione uncomfortable, but he honestly thought that her being forced to heal him like that would help. Only time would tell really.

Hermione was surprised that 1 hour to go, and Viktor hadn't managed to be beaten or scraped up in some way. She had healed almost everyone else except the girl, who seemed the most careful and Bludger-aware.

She and the old coach kept talking like old friends, and she felt confident that Aurora would like the man. She didn't know when, but she wanted to introduce Aurora to the team…Madame Hildebridge was going in for a doctor's appointment the next Friday, and wouldn't be back home until a half hour after Hermione had to be at work. It would be perfect timing, she could be back quickly and make sure that she wasn't disrupting too much.

She proposed this to the coach, and he seemed to like the idea. He said as long as the little girl wasn't here for too long, it wouldn't be a problem.

After work, she continued on home. She and Viktor hadn't talked but briefly about her office that day, and Hermione was almost glad. If they chatted a whole bunch during work she might be too distracted about it, and that could get her into trouble.

The rest of the week was just like this, Viktor spending all of his awake, free time with Hermione and Aurora. However, on Saturday, he went out and spent time with his parents and friends, as Hermione had to run errands that day. She practically had to force him out of England, she wasn't stupid enough to not see the headlines. Viktor was only seen at Quiddich practice since he came out of hiding, and spent the rest of his time at his girlfriend's house. The tabloids needed to see him out and about, things were getting ridiculous. A bad picture of Hermione was no doubt photo shopped, as she was covered in bruises. Bad rumors were floating about Viktor abusing her, and about her being pregnant.

Sunday was busy also, Hermione took Aurora over to Harry and Ginny's for a visit, then afterwards to the Weasley's.

"Harry, how is Luna doing?" Hermione felt the dread coming on as she let the words out.

"Hermione…Luna is recovering, but most of her memory past the age of 17 is gone. She is very confused, but awake and alert as she always was." Harry paused, not wanting to drop the entire bomb on Hermione. Normally if the Healers were able to fix a memory it would be done within a week or two, 9 weeks it was nearly impossible. Luna would have to start over, almost completely from her Hogwarts graduation. "Visitors just make her upset, so I wouldn't suggest going and seeing her. She is angry at the world for making her forget so much, and seeing people she doesn't recognize but she knows she should is very hard on her." He had a sad look on his face, he was very forgiving of Luna during the speech. She would scream and cry and tear at the poor healers and people who tried to visit her. Harry had requested that there be no one to visit her, but as he wasn't family he couldn't make that decision.

The rest of the visit they spent outside, Harry playing Quiddich in the back yard with Aurora.

Ginny and the baby sat with Hermione and just watched from the porch, laughing and talking about old things. Hermione found that she missed days like this when she would just sit and relax with her girlfriends…Something she hadn't really done since she left for hiding with Viktor and Ron. She made a mental note to get back into contact with some of her old roommates from Hogwarts.

The trip to the Weasley's was fun; Fred and George were home, and Aurora absolutely adored them. They played with her as though she were family; she practically was. However, Hermione wound up in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley. She was interrogated on her relationship with Viktor, who she admitted to dating outright. Mrs. Weasley was obviously disappointed that Hermione wasn't dating Ron; she had been a solid member of the Weasley family before she was pregnant with Aurora.

"Hermione…His type can be very pushy in the you-know-what department." Mrs. Weasley cringed when she saw Hermione go stiff, but continued, "I just don't want to see you get hurt by him. I remember you introduced him to me so long ago, he seems nice enough. I just would like you to discuss things with Viktor, lay out all the cards on the table if you must."

"Molly, Viktor and I have been very honest with one another. We both agreed that that would come much later on, Ron told him everything when we were all in hiding. He needed to know," she finished, quite lamely.

Mrs. Weasley seemed overjoyed at this; this meant that the seeker was a long-term type of guy. 'This could be my next son-in-law...' was slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be as fair as Aurora, or a red head like all of her children, but she liked the man.

When conversation wore thin, and it was getting close to dinnertime, Hermione made an excuse to leave. She really had to start dinner, though. Viktor would probably be back over again…She sighed. She didn't know what the famous seeker saw in her; a tired, lonely mother of a three-year-old who had only just started to worry about her appearance. How was she so appealing to a man who could, very literally, have any woman he wanted?

She thought back, with a pain in her chest, to when she was about ten years old. Her only two real friends at the time became very stuck up her last year in Muggle School, and Hermione had found her friendless. She would sit at their table, and sit near them on the bus, and would engage with them in conversation once or twice a day. But it didn't make up for the looks that she received from them. She hadn't been a very good student at the time; B's and C's normally. When she was accepted to Hogwarts she was going to start over completely. She was going to make the best of grades, friends or no friends. She thought with a relieved sigh that her daughter would never have these problems. Aurora was a beautiful girl with soft blonde hair, enormous blue eyes, and was probably going to have the long-ago Japanese look to her. She was going to be the exact image of what Dramilious sister had looked like…Hermione was at another painful subject. Hardly any knew of the girl, she had been almost 15 years younger than her older brother. She was a regular snow-child, just like Aurora. The girl had been around 7 years old and was 'accidentally' killed in a magical accident. The people in the Order of the Phoenix knew what really happened though; her parents modified her memory and sold her as a slave to a Bulgarian family…It made Hermione wonder if Viktor knew them… The girl had been a squib, and a magical family couldn't have that tarnishing their name.

Viktor was finishing up his match, an easy defeat. The entire game was all of 20 minutes long, the opposing seeker was good, but not as good as the famous Krum. The old men in the Bulgarian's box were keeping him tied up; he wanted to get home as soon as he could without being rude.

However, this forever-wanted man wasn't thinking about the match; he was thinking of Hermione and Aurora. He planned on asking Aurora's permission to ask Hermione and the little girl to the upcoming ball, he had a tab made at an expensive fancy robes store in London. He knew that even though Hermione was making more money, she wouldn't be able to afford the price of dress robes for herself and Aurora and still easily afford the normal costs she paid every month.

When Hermione and Aurora finally made it home, the little girl was instantly in bed taking her nap, needed from the long day. Playing, shopping, and playing some more had worn the little girl out.

Dinner that night would be Pizza; Hermione knew that this was Viktor's absolute favorite. She was making the Italian combo, her muggle friend's recipe. Viktor seemed to be fond of any kind of meat, and less fond of vegetables. This pizza was loaded with meats and cheeses, and lots of flavor. Also, Macaroni and cheese for Aurora, of course. The three year old couldn't eat pizza without Macaroni and Cheese; it was 'un-ethical' in her opinion. Hermione sighed…

'That little girl may look like her father, but she inherited her brain from me. Too smart for her own good at that age…' Hermione thought back to her days at Hogwarts. She had been the brilliant one, and now…She was the very young mother who was fortunate to have wealthy friends, and a famous and rich boyfriend. She had always aimed to be an independent, well paid Auror. She had wanted a long-term relationship with Ronald, however she didn't think about marriage or children with him at all. Hermione thought that that mess was for women who had nothing better to do than sit at home and coo at a baby all day. She had been dead wrong. All her dreams and expectations went down the tube, and she couldn't have done anything about it.

Aurora woke up as Hermione was putting the dessert in the oven, which was going to be faster than the pizza tonight. A strawberry filling with mixed berries and a thin crust, and lots of sugar. It was another one of Viktor's favorites, surprisingly.

"Mommy Mommy! I wanna help with the cheese!" Hermione sniggered at this. Aurora was the cheese sprinkler, that was no doubt. Viktor had had one angry three year old on his hands when he made a small pizza for himself and Aurora caught him not allowing her to sprinkle the cheese. Hermione laughed at this incident.

"Sure, bring over your stool and put on your apron." Hermione loved cooking with Aurora, it was always fun for the both of them. Aurora giggled when Hermione dabbed pizza sauce on her nose. They made a war of this; painting the pizza sauce onto the little pizza like a face.

Viktor apparated into the little house at that instant, not knowing to expect his favorite girls laughing at the top of their lungs and painting a pizza.

After dinner was over, Viktor and Hermione talked out on the porch. It was Twilight, Hermione's favorite time of day. Aurora had been playing with her dolls in front of the T.V.

"Viktor, what did you want to ask me?" Hermione was filled with dread, pro-Quiddich players were infamous for dumping girls when they didn't get their way. Just like the famous sports players in the muggle world.

"Hermi-own, I vood like vor you and Aurora to come vith me to a ball." He could have choked himself for not saying the phrase better than he did, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"We would love to, Viktor." The smile that lit up Hermione's face almost melted Viktor's heart.

"Vell, that is vunderful. It is vor the families of Viddich player in the NQL, I thought that Aurora vould enjoy," He could have slapped himself right then and there. Hermione could see the red tint on his cheeks, blaring out at her.

With a little giggle, Hermione responded, "I would be honored to go with you," Viktor almost jumped up and did a victory dance, "And I think Aurora would enjoy it also. She loves being around kids her age."

When he broke the news that he had bought the tab for the dress robes, Hermione tried to argue, but it was impossible to argue with him. Number 1: She loved him and wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. Number 2: She couldn't afford new, nice robes for her and Aurora. Number 3: She was kinda liking the idea of her boyfriend buying her things.

They chatted about work and Aurora till they could hardly see through the window and keep an eye on Aurora.

As they were walking back inside, Hermione pulled Viktor into the kitchen area and asked him what had been eating her all afternoon.

"Did you ever know anyone back in Bulgaria who had a servant…Who looked kinda like Aurora? Her…Father had a sister who had her memory modified and was shipped off there. She was a squib I believe." Hermione's heart raced when she talked of her past to Viktor; she was waiting for the day when he would leave her because he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, my parents had a slave girl. She did look like Aurora, also. Except she wasn't a squib; she went to Durmstrang alongside me when her magic appeared... She vas very nice girl, but not very quick vith vand." Hermione was shocked at this; she might meet Aurora's aunt!

"Does she still live with your parents?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"She still does, she has lots of friends and a job so she isn't vith them much. My parents didn't really treat like a slave; after she vent to Durmstrang vith me, she vas treated like daughter. I almost killed an older boy at Durmstrang who tried to do what happened to you…She was about 13. The boy vas in my year, 7th."

The two went on to talk about the girl until Aurora interrupted saying that The Goodnight Show was over and it was time for bed.

Hermione's days went by in bliss; Viktor living with them was bliss for her. She was slightly dreading the ball that was coming up in a week, Ginny had talked her into a dress that wasn't exactly made for a modest woman of 20 who had a daughter. It was periwinkle, a lace, sweetheart top and a silver accent piece in the dip, and a cut up the side to the waist. It was the very form-fitted part that made her nervous; she had a good sized chest and a small waist, but hips from Aurora. A matching necklace/bracelet and an over-robe went along with the set, and Aurora had a children's set very similar to her mother's. It reminded Hermione of a brides maid outfit, one that the daughter of the bride could wear.

Chapter

The Night


	13. Chapter 13

The Night

Hermione and Aurora were completely ready for the NQL ball, Hermione had Ginny help her get ready. Aurora's natural curls set off her ensemble perfectly, Hermione almost squealed at the thought of the father-daughter dance. Viktor had promised Aurora he would dance with her at the ball for that song, and Hermione was overjoyed whenever the topic came up.

Ginny had styled Hermione's hair perfectly, long curls with a matching lace head band. Her make up was light, save for mascara and lip stick. Hermione had talked Ginny into making the over robe a see-through netting, it was unseasonably hot. The high leg-cut was lowered to the knee, thankfully. Hermione felt like Cinderella being fixed up by her fairy god mother, in the sense she had gone from mommy look to fabulous model in an hour. Aurora had watched the whole process, thinking it was the coolest thing she had ever seen.

"Mommy! I want some make up on too!" Aurora giggled when Ginny tickled Aurora's cheek with the biggest, softest brush she could find.

Ginny almost cried when she was finished, Hermione and Aurora looked as they were worth. Hermione was one of the best mothers Ginny knew, she wanted to be half as good of a mom as she had always seen Hermione. 'She deserves tonight, she really does.' Ginny left as soon as she wished them luck, they had to get going.

Hermione and Aurora went into the foyer, where Viktor was waiting. She felt with a pang that the Hercules-looking man looked just as good as she did, and hadn't spent more than 10 minutes on his appearance.

"Hermione, Aurora, you two look veautiful." Hermione blushed and accepted the flowers, where she put them in an antique vase.

They all left for the ball, Aurora aparating in Viktor's arms, and Hermione by herself.

The ball was held in the center of the Quiddich pitch in the U.S, the hosts of this years NQL ball. Hermione was surprised at how well decorated it was, the Americans had serious tastes when it came to decorating. When they got there, Aurora ran off to the kid's side and was playing games and dancing around with the rest of them. Hermione felt awkward with Viktor just then; she hadn't danced with any man since she was 17 at Harry's birthday party, when she danced with Ron. Viktor seemed to get the feeling, and led her to the snack table. They talked and laughed for a minute, then:

"Hermione, vould you like to dance?"

"Of course."

Surprisingly, Viktor led her out the arena, through a door he conjured, and into a beautiful magical garden. She was flabbergasted; it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Japanese trees were everywhere, flowers, and floating flames high above her head, large sitting stones, gold statues, and a small pathway leading around the place.

"Viktor…This is amazing. What…"

"Don't worry about it, luff."

A slightly faster part of the song filled the air, and off they were. Viktor may blunder around when he walked, but he knew how to dance. Hermione felt extremely nervous at first, she kept stepping on his toes. She had been a dreadful dancer before when she actually danced every once in awhile, and she was terribly out of practice. The 270 pound Hercules-man seemed to hardly noticed. She finally relaxed and had a good time; it was one of the best times of her life. As they danced, Viktor kept one hand around her waist and one hand in her's, but tried to maintain his distance. The last thing he wanted tonight was Hermione having a panic attack over something he did again.

At a dreadfully slow song, they took a break sitting on the golden fountain's edges. They made conversation about Aurora, who they could see through a window. She had been dancing with another boy her age, whom Viktor knew from the boy's mother. It was the cutest thing watching them mimic the adults on the other side of the arena.

Hermione couldn't help giggling at her daughter, despite her time alone with Viktor; it seemed that the tiny three-year-old was leading the poor boy.

As they sat and talked, a silver trey with two menus appeared floating in front of them. Very similarly to the Yule Ball so many years ago, they told the menus what they wanted and it appeared.

They ate and talked, in silence. They watched Aurora accidentally stomp on the boy's foot, and they both giggled when he stormed off. Aurora spent about 5 seconds pouting about her 'date' leaving her, before she interrupted another 'couple' and stealing the boy from the other little girl.

When they were finished eating, they danced one more song, closer this time. Viktor looked pretty nervous when Hermione put her arms around his neck;

"Its OK, as long as I'm dominating I think I will be fine." With that bold statement, Hermione kissed him full on the lips. They stopped dancing, and continued. It was a sweet kiss, one Hermione was controlling. Viktor felt like he was on Cloud 9, until two little faces appeared in the window and were laughing their heads off. Hermione sighed, and apologized.

Viktor did his booming laugh, and said, "I think the father-daughter dance is about to start, lets go inside Hermione." Hermione couldn't get over how well Viktor's pronunciation was getting of her name; however, she slightly enjoyed his verbal blundering of her name.

They walked inside; Hermione was very grateful that Viktor had bought the side room for them; she would be so embarrassed dancing amongst all of the beautiful, rich, and famous.

Right on cue, the maestro came on and said that the dance was about to start. Viktor bowed and asked for Aurora's hand, where she giggled, and accepted. They walked to the dance floor, as soon as it dawned on everyone that Viktor was acting as Aurora's non-existent father, about 10,000 flashes went off. He barely seemed to notice, thankfully. Viktor picked up Aurora, and danced with one arm around the waist and one hand in her's. The flashes kept going off, but the two didn't seem to notice.

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes; it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. She hoped with all her might that one day they would truly dance as Father-Daughter, she couldn't think of a man she loved more and a man who would be a better father for Aurora.

When the song was over, Aurora kissed Viktor on the cheek, and he put her down. They all walked out into the little garden afterwards, wanting to get away from the camera crew, who were almost running in their direction.

As soon as they were inside, Viktor cursed the wide window away.

"Vell, munchkin, is Viktor a good dancer or no?" Aurora giggled and told him he was a good dancer.

With a Molly Weasley tone, she demanded, "I want another dance, Viktor." Hermione told her to ask more nicely, when she did.

They two danced together for several more songs, while Hermione watched and thought about the two. Before she knew it, Aurora would be asking Viktor to show her how to dance for her prom, and then her wedding. Or, she hoped, that Viktor would be the one. She didn't want to think of a world with only Aurora, and no Viktor.

When the loves of Hermione's life were sitting down for rest, she asked Aurora if she was getting hungry. As if the house elves had heard them speak of hunger, a silver platter appeared again. Aurora ordered Macaroni and Cheese and French fries, making Viktor laugh. While Aurora ate, Viktor and Hermione danced for a few more songs, on the other side of the little garden. Aurora still watched from the fountain's edges, but was used to the sight of her mother dancing at that point.

When Hermione and Viktor made it to the other side of the garden, they encountered a sleepy little girl who was finishing up her French fries with circles underneath her eyes. Hermione suggested leaving, but Aurora said,

"No way! We just got here! You and Viktor only got to dance for like ten songs!"

The three had actually been there for close to two hours, and it was almost 9:00. They had left Hermione's house at twilight, and even though the little flames made it seem earlier, it was getting too late for Aurora.

"One more song with Viktor, and we need to leave."

"Actually, Hermione, iff you like ve could leaf Aurora at Ginnys' home and go to my home. I asked her if it is alright already." Viktor was blushing, and so was Hermione.

"I would like that, very much." Hermione knew that Viktor's intentions of this weren't the usual, and she felt perfectly fine with it. She felt the familiar dread seeping into her chest, and forced herself to forget about it. Absolutely Nothing was going to ruin tonight for her.

"I get to sleep over with Harry? Awesome! Lets go!"

After about half of one song, Aurora was asleep on Viktor's chest. Hermione felt sad letting the garden go, but alas, the little munchkin was fast asleep.

They walked out into the Arena, where Viktor told his friends and teammates he was leaving, and apparated out to Harry's house from the lobby. Aurora woke as soon as they were finished apparating, and walked to the Master Bedroom with Hermione to change out of her clothes.

Harry was still up in the living room, with the last few minutes of The Goodnight Show on already.

He had to talk man-to-man with Viktor, whether he liked it or not. He muted the children's show, and Viktor seemed to feel the dread and awkwardness in the room.

"Look Viktor, I know that you have been living with Hermione and all, but whatever you have planned for her tonight..." Viktor interrupted.

"Harry, do not vorry. I do not plan on doing anything out of the normal vith Hermione. I am not like my vellow teammates. I vould never dream of pressuring her into something like…" Before he could finish, Hermione and Aurora were walking into the living room and he felt it would be unnecessary to finish his sentence.

Harry simply responded, "Thank you, Viktor."

"You are velcome."

The two shared a look; Harry liked the guy, but he needed to make sure that nothing was going to happen that shouldn't with someone in Hermione's delicate situation.

Hermione and Viktor quickly left, Aurora was leaning against Harry on the couch with her eyes drooping shut already.

Viktor held Hermione around the waist and Apparated the both of them to the doorstep of his grand estate.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

It was beautiful. The enormous mansion sat up on a hill back behind the gates, which Viktor led her through. She had completely forgotten about the time she had come here to spend a week with Viktor.

He had had someone landscape the 'house' since she had last come, which added to the beauty of the place. He though back to the day that he bought the house, the same day that Hermione replied by owl that she would be coming in two weeks. He had bought himself the house to impress Hermione. They had had the mansion to themselves the entire time, and the frequent kisses that went on inside returned to him in a blast of memories as they were walking up the pathway.

They went inside, and Hermione remembered that she had only the ball gown on her and nothing else to change into.

"Um Viktor…I don't have any clothes…"

"Ginny gave me a suitcase of clothes vor you to vear, is in your old room. Please don't change yet, I vould like to show you something."

He silently walked her, holding her hand, to the back of the mansion, trying to have her attention away from the fabulous décor inside the mansion. One of his girlfriends had insisted that she decorate the house for him, and she did so, very expensively. Gold accents and lots of extremely antique furniture adorned the bottom floor, which Hermione adored. She had only dreamed of decorating her own house with this scheme.

When they reached the back part of the mansion Viktor put a white warmed coat on her, and a matching hat and said, "Close your eyes, Hermione. Zis is a surprise vor you." She closed her eyes on command, and heard the large oak doors open in front of her. Viktor led Hermione about 20 steps in the grass, and instructed her to open her eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. It made the little garden at the ball look like a junk yard. It was one of the most amazing thing s she had ever seen…Her first thought was 'Aurora will absolutely love this.'

Twisting, red flowered trees formed a wide circle in the left part of the property. There was a silver entrance way into the little meadow, which had unthorned roses growing inside it. Inside, every inch of the ground was covered in the biggest flowers she had seen in her life. Tiny, old-fashioned lanterns hung from the trees, giving off a warm gold glow. Small eucalyptus bushes made a ring just inside the trees, one of her all-time favorites. In the very center, there was a little pond with lily pads and frogs lounging on them, dragonflies, and pink butterflies. Sparingly around the meadow was Hermione's favorite magical flower, the Starflower. It was a flower that only bloomed in the coldest parts of the world; it was like a tiny version of the sun, with the same small glow around it. It was very warm inside the man-made meadow, and she took off the beautiful coat that Viktor had made her wear.

While she was marveling at the place, Viktor had pulled out his wand and cut one of the starflowers for her. With a quick charm, it was going to last for forever. He handed the awestruck Hermione the little flower, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy Late Birthday, Hermione. I couldn't find just the right gift vor your party a view veeks ago so I…"

"Viktor…This is so beautiful. How did you…" Her voice cracked at the realization of his statement. This meadow was _hers_. Even in the frigidly cold Bulgarian weather, she couldn't help her face grow hot.

"Hermione please don't cry, I don't vant you to cry."

They strolled around the little meadow for a bit talking, mostly about Viktor having not spent 'that much.' He decided that now was the perfect time to do it. The bulge in his pocket that had been making him so nervous all day finally came out.

He sat her down on the little bench in the edge of the meadow and began.

"Hermione, I luff you so much. I vant to be vith you vorever..." Hermione seemed to know where this was going, and tears started to spill again. He got down on his knee before her and carried on,

"Vill you be my wife?" He placed the little box inside Hermione's hands to open herself.

For a long moment, Viktor felt his heart ice over. Hermione just stared down at the box and wept. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, to Aurora also. Aurora was going to have the best step-father a little girl could ask for… She snapped out of this when Viktor looked up solomly at her and said:

"Hermione, I am sorry…"

"Yes." He didn't know if he had heard right or not, so he asked again.

"Vill you…"

Hermione left the ring box unopened on the bench and threw herself at him, full forced. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before. It was all it took for even Viktor to have tears in his eyes. He held her in his arms for the longest time, where she half wept while she babbled about how she was so glad he finally asked her.

After awhile of this, he reached around Hermione and opened the little box for her. It was the prettiest diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. The enormous teardrop diamond and the little ones around it sparkled in the glow of the lanterns.

"Oh Viktor…" This unleashed a new wave of tears, and Viktor felt guilty for causing his 'luff' to cry as she did.

He put the ring on her shaky hand, marveling at his wife.

"Hermione, I luff so much you. Vlease don't cry.."

"I'm crying because I am happy." She kissed him again, and stood up, her wrinkled dress beyond repair.

For the second time that night, Viktor asked her to dance. He conjured music into the little meadow, she felt like Cinderella again. The danced around the little meadow again, as fiancés this time. It was the best moment of Hermione's life, no doubt.

After about another hour of this, they began to head inside.

Sitting on the couch, they just talked about the wedding and sorts. No one would believe that Hermione and Viktor spent the night alone, in his mansion on the night he proposed to her, and only kissed two or three times, so she wasn't going to tell anyone.

Hermione went upstairs after awhile of talking, while Viktor was making hot cocoa and ice cream. She soon discovered that Ginny had only packed lingerie. Where and when Ginny had bought these, she didn't want to know. She looked at the tags, and scoffed. 'French, of course.' She and Ginny had been talking recently, and Hermione had hinted that she was getting over her past and was getting ready to move on with Viktor, but she hadn't meant drastic measures like _this. _She found a light crème satin nightgown that would go to her knees; it was the most modest of them all. A completely lace bodice was the worst part, and she wore Viktor's fluffy white robe over it, untied. With her hair and make up done, and the enormous ring, she looked like a brunette Paris. She internally laughed, never thinking she would see herself looking like this in a man's house, alone.

Viktor's jaw almost dropped when he watched Hermione walk down the staircase. He liked the look, but it wasn't what he was used to…However, she did definitely look good.

She seemed to noticed his stare, and blushed. He internally cursed himself, knowing how awkward she felt when he did that.

They drank their hot coffee, laughing and talking. The bar stools were enormous, enough room for the two to sit together, Hermione in his lap. When they got to the more serious discussion of when they were supposed to announce the engagement and send invitations, Viktor got suddenly somber.

"Hermione, I vould not effer suggest inviting my parent's families. I think it vould be best if only my team and parents came that I know, and no one else."

Hermione was confused, and asked as Viktor expected, "Why?"

"Some of my family is very strange, and they vill not be very happy when the hear that we are getting married." He paused for a moment, and when Hermione prompted he continued, "Voth sides of my family are pure blood crazies…" Her face fell, "But I don't care one bit, and neither do my parents. They were luffed each other, not for who the other's parents are." He felt bad seeing her all of a sudden get so depressed. "Hermione, you know that I luff you." She giggled, her back to him. He kissed her neck to back up his statement, and she giggled again.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said, with genuine curiosity.

"Of course."

"When did you buy this ring? Truthfully." His face went scarlet; he wanted to avoid this subject. No doubt during the many of Hermione's and his coach's discussions this came up.

"Not too long ago…" He smiled at her, and said, "Venn you vere in your fifth year. You came that summer, and I vas going to propose…" Hermione was surprised, the coach had hinted awhile ago, but not almost a decade. "I had completely vorgotten that English girls wait till they are older when the marry. I vas going to propose that summer when you came and visited, but I decided not to vhen you told me about English marriages," He ended on a sad note.

"I would have said yes," She said with all the honesty in the world. It melted his heart but she said, "However, my parents would never have allowed it. They are… were firm believers in waiting until after school is over."

Viktor's mind reeled, he could have prevented the Dramilious mess. As though Hermione had read his mind, "Viktor, I know that face. Ron used to make the same one. You couldn't have done anything about it, love." He bear hugged his fiancé, needing the comfort more for himself than for her sake.

They sat together that way and talked for the longest time, and at midnight Hermione finally declared that she was too tired to keep staying awake.

Viktor carried her honeymoon style to her bedroom, allowed her to take off her make up and use the rest room, and tucked her in as he did Aurora. He asked, jokingly, "Vould you like Viktor to tell story?"

"Yes," Hermione said, tucked into his arms.

"Vell…" He laughed, thinking up something good, "Once upon a time, zere vas a lovely young witch who had a daughter. She and the little girl's father had long since left them, and she vas getting lonely when her old prince came along and svept her off her feet in a little book store, wearing muggle pajamas." Hermione giggled, and allowed him to continue, "He luffed the witch, vith all his heart. He and the witch and the little girl began seeing each other every day, and he grew to luff them more and more." Hermione's drooping eyes welled up with tears at this, but allowed him to continue, "And one night, at the prince's grand ball, he proposed to the vitch. It vas the best night of the prince's life. He plans to grow old vith the witch, and haff many more children, and he vants to be a vunderful father to the daughter the witch already has. The prince vas…" Hermione was already asleep in his arms by this point, tears of happiness were underneath her eyes.

With a sweet little kiss on her forehead, he said, "Toke Nosht, my beautiful fiancé."

He walked into his own room, across the hall, in a dreamlike state. It had to have been the best night of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next Day

Viktor found himself in his own bed the next morning, with a sleeping Hermione next to him. He remembered that during the night there had been a thunder storm, and Hermione had come and jumped into his bed. He chuckled at her; she had her face buried under his pillow against the light. It was the cutest thing, her brown curls spilling over her back and the pillow. He hadn't really gotten a good look at what she was wearing last night, and was surprised at the fact that Hermione would wear something so revealing. Ginny had no doubt done this…He sighed. He wasn't going to think about this right now. The woman of his dreams was laying next to him, now his fiancé. He felt like he was on top of the world. He picked up Hermione's hand, and admired at how the ring looked on her little hand.

She stirred for a moment, and after being semi-awake said:

"Honestly, Viktor, what kind of love struck, overgrown teenager goes out and buys a ring like that for some girl he only spent a total of 3 months with at school? And, only really conversed with her a handful of times?" There was a teasing nature in her sleepy banter. However, it still made him blush at the reality of what she said.

"Vone who vas struck vith luff," Hermione's heart almost cracked with joy when he said this. After a few minutes of snuggling and talking together, Hermione decided on getting dressed in the day clothes, least revealing ones that Ginny had packed for her.

After a quick shower, Hermione found herself sitting in the chair at 'her' vanity, admiring the beautiful ring… It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She would have to go to the jewelers, and have it charmed to her hand. If she lost this, like she had her first set of pearls, she would be quite upset with herself.

She charmed her hair dry and slightly curly, her new look. It was definitely Hermione, just a bit more tamed than the usual bushel of hair. Light make-up and the most modest clothes Ginny had packed (fitted robes, with a deep cut), she was ready to go.

"Hermione, I most like this look… Hair is still curly. Viktor likes Hermione ven she looks like everyday."

After a very late breakfast, Hermione decided that leaving Aurora at Harry's house this long was plenty enough for the couple who already had a newborn baby in their house.

"Who should we tell of the engagement first? Besided Aurora and Father, of course."

"Vell, I think that ve should have party and tell effryone then, a big surprise."

"Of course, Love."

The two apparated back to England together, at one more walk through of the garden. It was just as spectacular in the daytime, but more of a springtime beautiful.

Aurora was eager to escape the cries of Ginny and Harry's baby, apparently she was teething.

The three returned to the little house in England, peacefully, until….

"Mummy, where did you get that pretty ring? I'll bet I know who gave it to you…"


	15. Epilogue

Afterwards

Hermione and Viktor had a short and wonderful engagement together. Aurora's birthday party was also an engagement announcement, something that the little toddler of 4 years had been secretly hoping would happen. She sure did get her birthday candles wish, that's for sure.

The Wedding- 3 months later

Hermione and Viktor settled on a wedding in Bulgaria, in her and Aurora's favorite place on Earth; their meadow, on Christmas Day. Viktor did his part in the wedding as making the little meadow about 2 times larger, and adding flowering, vine benches for the ceremony. Hermione wasn't allowed to see it until the wedding day, as Viktor wasn't allowed to see her dress till that day.

Ginny, Hermione, and Aurora went shopping about a month before the wedding, buying gowns. Aurora's was going to be a flower girl dress, one to match Ginny's. They settled on a pretty, pink silk design.

The hard part was Hermione's dress; Ginny tried to talk her into the flashy looking ones, but Hermione wouldn't go for it. In the end, she chose a simple, very light pink gown from a muggle shop. With a wizard's, gauzy over-robe it was perfect. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring, and a diamond, Celtic cross that Viktor had made for her.

The ceremony was perfect; the only attendees were Hermione's parents (her mother still just a friend), the Weasley family, Madame Hildebridge, Harry, Viktor's parents, Aurora's long lost half sister, about half of Viktor's team, his and Coach. The property was, very expensively, warmed for the occasion. Only one camera was present, and no little beetles with strange markings were allowed. Bill and Fleur's son was present also, whom Aurora danced with at the after-party. It was probably the best day of Viktor's and Hermione's lives, with many more to come.

Only a few short years later, Aurora found out that she would be having a brother or sister. At this, Viktor retired from Quiddich. He became a coach to his former team, gladly accepting his senior's old job. His teammates asked him profusely why, as Viktor was only approaching 29. He said that the job was too dangerous for a man expecting a baby. What if something happened to him?

The new baby would be a boy, named Sitka. The boy would grow into his father's steps, and be the next great seeker of his generation.

They would grow old together, and would have had three other children; Alexi, Tatiana, and Valentinova. Surprisingly, the three girls wound up a wonderful mixture of their parents; Viktor's coloring and hair, and Hermione's graceful looks to match.

Hermione and Viktor lived on into old age, and after Hermione passed on from bone cancer, Viktor lived with his step-daughter for several years before dying himself.

The two had a wonderful life together; I wonder what happened to their children next?

Sorry guys, I know the last two chapters stunk, but I needed a good wrap-up to this story. It wasn't really getting anywhere, and I couldn't just keep writing and writing it- that would be extremely boring and long. I would be honored if someone would take the liberty of re-writing the last few chapters and posting it on their page. I just had no good ideas. I might, as I hinted in the last line, write a story about Aurora and Sitka growing up. However, it will be awhile. I have a crazy schedule this semester, and I won't have much time to write fictions.

Thanks for sticking with me to the end of the story; please review!


End file.
